Forgotten
by verto strife
Summary: Third story in the Behind it all series. This is a story from Springtrap (Bonnie)/Vincent (Purple guy)'s point of view . A continuation of my other story Behind it all.
1. Prologue - Locked in

There was a familiar tune from the other side of the wall. One he knew all too well. The sound of the wall clock signalling that it had finally reached twelve and that the pizzeria was closed. Soon the animatronics would start to walk around as he had always heard the heavy footsteps walk around his boarded up room. Forgotten, alone, cold, and in pain; extreme pain.

"Once again another night alone in here." He sighed

"You have me" The familiar tone of broken up voice said.

"What difference are you anymore Spring?" He hissed.

"Well isn't better to have someone well er something than nothing?" Spring said hopeful.

"I guess. But it's been what ten, twenty years since I uh met you and been stuck with you in this hellish room." He grumbled.

"Just about. I wish I could get out just as much as you wish Vince." Spring sighed.

"How many times have i said that it's Vincent not Vince" Vincent grumbled.

"Well it's not like it matters all that much I let you call me Spring but my names actually Spring Bonnie." Spring Bonnie chuckled.

"Still I prefer to be called by my name not a nickname Spring." Vincent sighed. "Well we can always try to break down the door again."

"I guess it's better than sitting here, but please remember that it's my body and i can't get any repairs." Spring Bonnie whinned.

"Yeah yeah come on ya bucket of bolts. Let's try again" Vincent said.

"Hey that's not very nice Vincent." Spring Bonnie complained.

"Are we going to argue or try and get out" Vincent hissed.

"Okay you win, but just be careful. It does hurt when something chips off you know." Spring Bonnie sighed standing up.

"Stop whining and let me try. It's the most we can do right." Vincent grumbled. There was the familiar mechanical sigh and slight squeeze on Vincent's body as they faced the wooden door chipped here and there from multiple attempts to get out of the windowless hot room. Spring Bonnie took a step and picked up his pace slamming into the wooden door. The wooden door didn't make a slight movement from the pressure of the metal body slamming against it. Vincent slammed a fist at the door in anger.

"Ow. Vince calm down." Spring Bonnie whinned holding his hand.

"Damn it I want out. Why do i have to be stuck here?" Vincent growled.

"Because you killed those kids." Spring Bonnie sighed.

"They deserved it." Vincent snapped.

"How did they deserve it Vince?" Spring Bonnie said.

"That kid was so scared and sad and they joked and teased him and ran around having fun. They fucking deserved what i did to them." Vincent growled.

"No kid deserves to die Vincent they don't know better." Spring Bonnie said sadly.

"You wouldn't understand you're only a machine." Vincent hissed.

"Hey! I'm more than a machine." Spring Bonnie complained.

"Uh huh. Anyway looks like it failed again." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Don't give up hope. We'll get out eventually." Spring Bonnie said hopeful.

"When is eventually though Spring When is it? i'll tell you too long. We're trapped here. just you and me, all alone, in this cursed place forever. till you eventually break down all the way then it will be just me once again. All alone." Vincent said sadly.

"Don't think like that Vincent." Spring Bonnie said worriedly.

"But you know that what I say is true. Plus like you actually want me to get out." Vincent snapped.

Spring Bonnie flinched at the harshness of Vincent.

"Well i understand that you just want to be free as much as I do." Spring bonnie sighed as he walked back over to the bloodstained spot in the room and looked at it sadly.

"What would you understand you bucket of bolts." Vincent grumbled.

"I'm still smart and i have feelings as well Vince." Spring bonnie said.

Vincent sighed. "Well you don't know what i feel. How i work things out and reason the things i do." Vincent said sadly.

"Well that is true. but that's what makes you, you." Spring bonnie said cheerfully.

"I suppose. for now lets just rest since it's the only thing we can do." Vincent sighed.

"Alright." Spring bonnie said sitting down where the dried bloodstains were and closed his eyes.

"Night Vince." Spring bonnie said happily.

"Night Spring Bonnie" Vincent sighed.


	2. Chapter 1 - Unfamiliar noises

An unfamiliar noise startled Spring Bonnie wake as his eyes open and his ears perked up.

"Vince! Wake up! There's noises!" Spring bonnie gasped in excitement, a big smile over his face as he sat up. There was the sound of boots crunching gravel and the muffled sound of people talking. "We're saved Vince! We're saved! They came back to get us! I told you they would!" Spring Bonnie squealed in joy.

"What are you so excited about Spring." Vincent grumbled sleepily.

"Someone's coming to get us Vince!" Spring Bonnie gasped in excitement. "I told you they would come back for us! I told you!" Spring Bonnie said excitedly.

"There probably only looking for something Spring." Vincent sighed.

"They have to be looking for us! They must have realized we were missing and came to get us!" Spring Bonnie said happily.

"Or they're just looking for something. We've been forgotten and seeing as it's been what about thirty years since i got trapped here. i doubt it." Vincent grumbled bitterly.

"But they came around taking Freddy and Chica and Bonnie and everyone! Surely they realized i was missing!" Spring Bonnie insisted. "Thirty years? Has it really been that long? It feels so much shorter. How do you know it's been thirty years anyway?"

"Or they replaced you and are looking for some spare parts." Vincent grumbled. "i've been keeping track, plus it takes time for a body to decompose."

"Maybe they came to get me, or came to get you out." Spring said hopefuly.

"They probably think i left after the incident Spring. How would anyone know i was here." Vincent huffed. There was the sound of rock being moved and drills starting up outside the door.

"Ooh here they come!" Spring Bonnie squealed.

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes. "You'll see Spring. They most likely forgot all about you. Definitely about me as well." Vincent grumbled.

"W-w-well even if they did, they'll find us and remember me!" Spring Bonnie insisted.

"And have forgotten all about me. Of course after they see you they'll remember you. But i'm nothing to anyone." Vincent hissed bitterly.

"You're someone to me." Spring Bonnie said quietly. "You're my friend. My partner down here. My… cellmate in this prison."

Vincent smiled a tad. "Thanks buddy. but i just hope one other person remembers me. I hope he's alright." Vincent said with a hint of worry and sadness.

"You think Scott's really out there?" Spring Bonnie asked. "He's probably really old by now. He's probably moved on with his life."

"He has to still be out there. Even if he is i want to see him again. I hope he hasn't forgotten." Vincent sighed.

"But he was stuck in Goldie. There's no way he survived." Spring Bonnie said worriedly.

"Of course he got out, it's Scott. He, he'd always find a way to get out." Vincent snapped.

"But… you saw him. Goldie was covered in blood. There's no way he survived. He'd be crushed like you were." Spring Bonnie argued weakly. "And even if he did, what's the chances of him coming back."

"I know what i saw Spring. I just don't want to believe it." Vincent said weakly. "I don't know."

"At least if he's forgotten you, i haven't." Spring Bonnie said cheerfully. "We're friends, right? Friends don't forget each other."

"Yeah friends. Literally forever." Vincent chuckled weakly. Beyond the door, he could hear people coming to the door.

" _Is this it, Mr. Hill?"_ A man with a thick asian accent asked.

" _If memory serves me right, then yes it should be."_ A man answered presumably 'Mr. Hill'.

"Hill? Oh god no." Vincent said sounding a bit shaken by the name.

"What's wrong?" Spring Bonnie asked, confused. Beyond the door, there was the sound of cracking wood and talking in a mix of Japanese and English.

"If it's Victor he'd probably remember me. Or at least have a hatred for what i did. But he probably has figured out who actually killed the kids." Vincent said shakily. "Please don't be him."

"Victor was the older one, right? He was always nice to me." Spring Bonnie sighed happily. "No way he's alive though. Not after a murder like that."

"I hope your right." Vincent said warily

" _Hopefully you remember the lock code?"_ The man asked as the drills and yelling stopped.

" _Hard to forget after all those years I worked here."_ 'Mr. Hill' answered.

" _Would you like to open it, Mr. Hill?"_ The man suggested kindly.

" _I suppose I could."_ 'Mr. Hill' answered with a sigh. There was the sound of people moving away from the door, giving 'Mr. Hill' some room, presumably.

"Oh! They're coming! We should greet them!" Spring bonnie said happily, standing up.

"Don't you think that would- you know what go ahead knock yourself out." Vincent sighed. There was the sound of clicking from beyond the door and several small claps.

" _Now let's see what the fruits of our labor are."_ The man said happily.

There was the sound of a grunt, presumably from 'Mr. Hill', as the door started to creak open.

" _Still as heavy as I remember it to be."_ Was a chuckle from ' '

" _It is too bad it's so far from the current location. It would save us a lot of lifting."_ The man commented.

" _Very true, but this room we're opening up is one that holds lots of suspicions."_ ' ' said

" _Mr. Fitzgerald said he'd be happy to help out if there were any damages."_ The man said.

" _Really? I'm surprised the kid want's to be associated with Fazbear anymore. He was the kid who stumbled across one of the incidents here. In this room infact."_ 'Mr. Hill' said sounding a bit surprised. " _Ah there we go actually wanting to open more now"_

" _He said it's something he 'needs to do'. He wouldn't elaborate, unfortunately. He has more expertise than we do though."_ The man sighed.

"Oh here they come!" Spring Bonnie gasped happily as he stood and started to walk towards the door. Vincent only sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Always so happy aren't ya Spring" Vincent chuckled.

"Why would i be anything else." Spring Bonnie chuckled as the door opened, revealing the aged face of Samson Hill.

Vincent was relieved to see Samson's face than Victors. The men behind him followed inside behind him, looking rather surprised to see Spring Bonnie.

"This is the one? He's not exactly what i was picturing after you mentioned your brother 'took care of him'." one of the men asked, pulling off his construction hat and smoothing his black hair.

"Yeah he's was always in poor condition, we always tried our best to fix him up." Samson sighed.

"looking at him i'm surprised he's in one shape." The man said, approaching Spring Bonnie. "He's, uh, safe, right?"

"Same. He only malfunctioned if you decide to wear him, otherwise perfectly safe and sound." Samson said standing in the doorway, obviously not wanting to take a step inside the room.

The man looked skeptically at Samson before approaching Spring Bonnie slowly. "Hello, Spring Bonnie. You're, uh, not going to take my head off like the others, right?" The man gulped.

"He shouldn't be functional after how many years he's been in here." Samson spoke up.

"Hi!" Spring Bonnie said happily, pulling the surprised man into a hug.

Samson jumped in surprise at Spring Bonnie's action. The man looked surprised, before chuckling and relaxing, awkwardly hugging Spring Bonnie. Samson shook his head with a sigh.

"Or maybe he's too stubborn to quit just yet." Samson chuckled.

"I knew you all would come back for me!" Spring Bonnie squealed.

"Just took them a while to track someone who knew of your room Spring Bonnie." Samson said with a smile.

"I need to tell you all something. V-v-" Spring Bonnie cut off as he tried to speak.

"V?" Samson said confused. "What is it Spring Bonnie?"

"I'm very happy to see you all. I've missed you all so much." Vincent spoke up quickly.

Samson smiled again. "We few remaining that know of you Spring Bonnie have missed you as well." Samson said.

"Thank you. It's been so alone and dark down here." Vincent chuckled, his laugh rather forced.

"No problem." samson said happily before looking towards the man that had walked into the room. "So here you go one animatronic, and surprisingly it still works."

"Thank you so much for your assistance. We'd have never found him without you." The man stepped away from Spring Bonnie, looking gratefully at Samson.

"No problem. Just make sure he does get taken care of. You know wouldn't want the last one to face the same fate as the others did." Samson sighed.

"Don't worry. We have a good home set up for him. He'll fit right in. I really do wish we could restore the others, but i suppose they're kinda fitting the way they are." The man said, smiling.

"Glad to hear he'll have a better home than he has had down here. I'm sure he will. It's best not to try and disturb the old ones since you know." Samson said with a small smile.

"Alright. Everyone, let's get Spring Bonnie up to the light of day then we can take a break." The man said, looking at the others.

"Good luck, there heavier than they seem. Well if you need anything just call me." Samson said pushing off the door frame that he was leaning against.

"Remember, i had to help out with Freddy. I know how heavy they are." The man chuckled. "Just hope he doesn't mind the trip."

"I'm sure he won't. Remember he's been down here for almost over thirty years." Samson chuckled as he turned and started to walk away.

"All that's left is a name." The man sighed. "Forgive me but Spring Bonnie's a bit, uh, cheerful for his new purpose."

"I understand, just becareful they have feelings as well. See ya around." Samson said turning the corner to walk down the hall.

"We'll contact you if we have any questions!" The man called before turning to Spring Bonnie. "So, what do we call you?"

Vincent looked at the man blankly. The man hummed, circling Spring Bonnie mumbling under his breath. Vincent watched of what he could of the man wondering what he was thinking.

"Spring… what? Spring, spring, spring…" The man mumbled, thinking hard.

Vincent sighed annoyingly as the man walked around.

"Spring… trap?" The man mumbled, putting a hand on Spring Bonnie. Making one of the springs pop a little and tightening a little on Vincent. In which Vincent hissed at. The man looked surprised, looking at Vincent apologetically.

"Sorry forgot you're a little broken. What do you think of Springtrap?" The man asked.

"Tsk, more than a little. Works well." Vincent grumbled.

"Well at least you like it. Sorry it's going to be a really long ride, so, sorry i have to do this." The man gulped, before pulling something out of a plug. Making Spring Bonnie's body freeze and buckle a little. Vincent was surprised as his vision started to fade.

"What's going on, Vince?" Spring Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Don't know Spring, I think that might have been the power supply." Vincent said.

"Well… goodnight, Vince." Spring Bonnie said.

"Night, Spring." Vincent said softly.


	3. Chapter 2 - On the way

There was the sound of things shuffling around as Spring Bonnie started to wake up.

"Vince? Wh-where are we?" Spring Bonnie asked confused.

"Moving truck." Vincent said simply sounding a bit tired.

"Oh Vince i had the most wonderful dream! We were found by these men and they took us away!" Spring Bonnie said excitedly.

Vincent smiled a tad. "Really?" Vincent chuckled.

"Oh yes! And they came and took us away from that dreadful room and said they had a new home for us! And they mentioned Freddy was there!" Spring Bonnie said excitedly.

"You wanna know something kinda amazing Spring." Vincent said happily.

"What?" Spring Bonnie asked eagerly.

"It wasn't a dream." Vincent said happily.

"Really?!" Spring Bonnie gasped happily.

"Why else would we be in a moving truck idiot." Vincent laughed.

"That means you're getting out! I'll finally be able to talk to the children again! Oh how i've missed the laughter of children!" Spring Bonnie sighed happily.

Vincent sighed "But one thing I should tell you." Vincent said seriously.

"W-what is it? Why do you sound so serious?" Spring Bonnie asked, sounding scared.

"Well the person who came to get us. Happened to well, rename you." Vincent said.

"What's wrong with Spring Bonnie?" Spring Bonnie asked sadly.

"Apparently it was, too cheerful." Vincent sighed.

"That's the idea! I'm supposed to be bright and happy and make children laugh." Spring Bonnie pouted.

"I know. But that's not the idea of where they're taking you, well us." Vincent sighed.

"Where are we going?" Spring Bonnie asked sadly.

"A place called Fazbears Fright. Some kind of horror attraction." Vincent said.

"Wait, what? You mean i won't be entertaining kids?" Spring Bonnie asked, horrified.

"Well …. uh hm… not like you used to, as to put it. You're supposed to be scary, A monster." Vincent said.

"What? Why?! I don't want to be a monster!" Spring Bonnie cried in fear.

"Well we don't really get a say in it. If we did i wouldn't have allowed this." Vincent grumbled.

"But… i'm not a monster. I want to make people laugh. Smile. Not chase them away." Spring Bonnie said sadly.

"Hmm… think of it this way Spring. Spring Bonnie makes people laugh and smile. This Springtrap cases them. You're not Springtrap your Spring Bonnie. I'll be Springtrap." Vincent said.

"No! I won't let you hurt the children!" Spring Bonnie spoke up defiantly.

"I won't hurt them, Only scare them." Vincent sighed.

"You're not going to demonize me like that. I won't be seen that way." Spring Bonnie whimpered.

"You won't be seen as a monster. Not like me." Vincent said fading off into a sigh.

"I still won't let you smear my name like this." Spring Bonnie grumbled.

"It wasn't my choice. I'm stuck here with you. You're my trap." Vincent grumbled.

"... i'm sorry you see me like that." Spring Bonnie said quietly.

Vincent sighed. "I'm sorry for that comment. Just remember it was all my fault not yours. Hell even this Fazbear's Fright is my fault." Vincent said.

Spring Bonnie didn't respond as the truck came to a slow stop.

Vincent sighed sadly. "It's literally my fault you have to be seen as this Springtrap. It was my own damn fault." Vincent grumbled. Spring Bonnie still didn't respond, but Vincent could feel a feeling of sadness and anger from the animatronic.

Vincent sighed sadly. "Guess you hate me now. I'm sure you're not the only one. Sorry for everything Spring." Vincent said softly. The feeling of anger lessened, but was still there.

"That's why I said think of Springtrap as me. He'll be a monster, like me. You're still happy and bright Spring Bonnie, my friend." Vincent said with a sad sigh. Spring Bonnie still stayed silent as the truck doors opened, nearly blinding the two.


	4. Chapter 3 - Reunion of old friends

Vincent grumbled and closed his eyes from the bright light now in his face.

"H-h-h-hello, S-s-s-s-Spring." A quiet and timid voice said, coming closer.

Vincent blinked his eyes opened adjusting to the light before looking over to where the voice had come from. There was a man coming down the trailer, a cap low over his eyes and bright curly brown hair sticking out under the cap. Vincent narrowed his eyes at the man trying to figure out why the man looked a tad familiar. The man gulped, kneeling in front as Vincent's eyes met a pair of eerily familiar green eyes. Vincent cocked his head still trying to figure out who and why the man looked so familiar.

"Hey Spring. It's me. Jeremy. Remember me?" Jeremy said hopefully, giving a timid smile.

Vincent blinked in surprise. "Kiddo?" Vincent said sounding surprised. Jeremy was apparently happy that Spring Bonnie apparently remembered him as he gave a big hug to Spring Bonnie. Vincent was a tad surprised at the action of Jeremy but chuckled and gave a gentle hug back. He could feel great happiness from Spring Bonnie from the hug.

"It's nice to see you once again Kiddo." Vincent said happily

"Oh Wow, Spring you've fell apart." Jeremy sighed. "Oh i'll have to replace everything. A complete overhaul."

"Are you sure we can't just fix hi- me up." Vincent asked a little worried.

"I'll have to crack you open and redo all the wiring." Jeremy sighed, looking at all the loose wires. "You're probably a fire hazard waiting to happen."

"You might not want to Kiddo. It's not pretty." Vincent said.

"I know, but it has to be done. For your own safety buddy." Jeremy said, sighing as he patted Spring Bonnie's shoulder.

Vincent gulped nervously. "You sure we can't just skip over it." Vincent tried to persuade.

"Well, at least let me fix you up. One wrong move and you could light the place on fire, after all." Jeremy shrugged. "Okay. On three." Jeremy mumbled as he gripped Spring Bonnie's chestplate. Vincent gulped nervously as Jeremy gripped the chestplate. Jeremy counted to three then yanked, pulling the top layer of the suit off. Revealing a mess of metal, wires, dried blood, bones, and other things that had found their way into the suit.

"Woah. It's a real mess. I guess they went a bit overboard on making you scary, bro." Jeremy sighed, seeing the blood and bones. "Oh wow you stink."

"They haven't done anything. Sorry i was kinda trapped away in a room for years." Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"Ah. Well, guess i just gotta work around your new, um, acessories." Jeremy mumbled, pushing around picking apart select wires. "Damn your wires are really messed up. Then again it has been about thirty years. Most of your parts aren't manufactured anymore, sadly, so you'll be using Freddy's and Bonnie's extra parts. So you might have a splash of purple on ya."

"Purple is alright with me." Vincent chuckled a bit.

"Alex! Alex!" Jeremy called out, looking back at the entrance of the truck. "I need about a couple of yards of red, yellow, and pink wiring please! Oh! And please bring some of Bonnie's programming chips please!"

"On it!" A cheerful male voice shouted back from outside. Jeremy chuckled, before turning back to Vincent and reaching in, starting to rip out the wires. "Sorry if this hurts. It'll hurt much less once the new wires are in."

"It's alright, w- I have had worse." Vincent said.

"I'm certain you have." Jeremy grunted as he pulled one wire, making the springs loosen as they retracted slightly. There was a relieved sigh from Vincent and a small clicking sound as something fell inside the suit. Jeremy smiled at the relieved sight.

"Good to not be so tense all the time, huh?" Jeremy chuckled.

"You have no idea." Vincent chuckled. Jeremy chuckled as there was the sound of someone hopping into the trailer, as there was a metal scratching on the flooring of the trailer.

"Back with the wires already?" Jeremy said happily, looking behind him and allowing Vincent a good look at the new person as well. A young looking man with dirty blond hair stood looking at jeremy with an excited expression and a big grin.

"Yep. Here you go Jerem." The man said happily, as he handed Jeremy the wires. Jeremy smiled, taking the wires as he pulled a couple more wires, loosening more springs.

"Ah no wonder you were so tense. Your spring triggers were all torn up, buddy." Jeremy chuckled.

"Can't imagine why." Vincent chuckled weakly. As there was more noises of things moving around in the suit.

"Alright. Out with the old, in with the new" Jeremy said happily, starting to pick several wires out of the pile. The man presumably, Alex stood watching with an eager expression. Jeremy noticed his eager expression and chuckled.

"Here, you can help me wire him. Take these pink wires and start hooking them up to matching wires." Jeremy chuckled, holding out said pink wires.

"Awesome! Thanks Jerem." Alex said happily as he happily started to help out.

"Out of all colors why pink." Vincent grumbled.

"Great!" Jeremy grinned, starting to re hook up all the wires, making Spring Bonnie sigh in relief as there were little shocks of electricity through the wires. "Try to move around the blood and stuff. Never know what's flammable and what isn't."

"Right." Alex said looking very focused on the wires he was working with. Jeremy smiled, hooking up more wires as the springs triggered again. Making Vincent hiss a little and Alex jump a little.

"It's okay kiddo. It's his spring system. He's kinda messed up." Jeremy said, noticing Alex jump.

"It just surprised me that's all." Alex chuckled with smile.

"Well, i'm going to go take a water break. You know your job." Jeremy said, pulling off his cap and wiping his forehead as he headed out of the trailer.

"Alright, see you around." Alex called happily as he went back to wiring. Jeremy waved as he left, hopping out of the trailer as the crackle of a water bottle could be heard. Spring Bonnie grew happier having time to get to know this new person, as he turned his head to look at Alex.

Alex smiled happily as he noticed Spring Bonnie look at him.

"Hello Spring! Names Alex." Alex said happily as he picked up another wire.

"Alex? Alex!" Spring Bonnie gasped happily.

Alex smiled happily. "Yep." Alex chuckled happily.

"It's been so long!" Spring Bonnie squealed, pulling Alex into a hug.

"Far too long old buddy." Alex said returning the hug happily.

"Aww you were so small! You're so big now!" Spring Bonnie chuckled.

"Yep. A lot has happened since you were moved to that room." Alex said.

"Oh you need to tell me everything!" Spring Bonnie said eagerly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't i tell my best of friends what he missed." Alex said happily.

"Oh do tell!" Spring Bonnie egged him on eagerly.

"Hmm.. where do i start?" Alex said with a thinking expression.

"What about after last time we met and from there." Spring Bonnie suggested.

Alex shrugged with a happy smile. "Why not." Alex chuckled. Spring Bonnie released him, looking at him eagerly waiting for information. ALex nodded happily as he sat comfortably beside the wires and Spring Bonnie and cleared his throat.


	5. Chapter 4 - Friends?

Sorry for such a long wait guys winter brake and such but here is chapter 4!

~ Verto

* * *

"Vince. Look! Someone's coming!" Spring Bonnie gasped excitedly, pointing out a small girl coming down the hall, holding a pamphlet close to her chest and holding her skirt up from the dirty floor. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"You always have to be so happy and excited." Vincent chuckled.

"If i didn't smile, i'd cry. So i have to smile as much as i can." Spring Bonnie chuckled.

"Don't guilt trip me now Spring." Vincent grumbled. Spring Bonnie remained happy as the girl came up to see him, pulling the pamphlet down to look at him.

"Spring Bonnie?" The girl spoke, her accent thick and making Vincent pause to figure out what she had said. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Yes kiddo." He said happily and a smile. The girl jumped at him responding, her eyes widening as she held the pamphlet out like a defense as she said something Vincent didn't understand. Spring Bonnie seemed to know what she had said though, as he responded to her happily, and she relaxed, going back to curious as she came closer.

"Vince! You scared her!" Spring Bonnie whined.

"Sorry." Vincent sighed. The girl asked something, as Spring Bonnie was more than happy to answer, the two getting into a long conversation. Vincent sighed sadly as the girl and Spring Bonnie continued their conversation. The two continued talking, happy to apparently be leaving Vincent out.

' _Once again forgotten about.'_ Vincent thought bitterly. Eventually the girl had to leave, as Spring Bonnie waved goodbye.

"You two apparently had a good conversation." Vincent grumbled

"Oh yes! She was very friendly!" Spring Bonnie said happily. "She wanted to know all about me! Oh you should have heard her! She was so cute and shy!"

"I could hear just not understand." Vincent grumbled.

"Huh? You didn't understand? How?" Spring Bonnie asked worriedly.

"I don't speak much more than my native tongue Spring." Vincent sighed.

"Oh! I see!" Spring Bonnie said excitedly. "How about i teach you!"

"Y-y-you don't have to." Vincent said sounding a bit surprised.

"Of course i have to! We have to be able to speak for each other, right?" Spring Bonnie said excitedly.

"I suppose." Vincent sighed. "Just language has always been my hardest subject." Vincent grumbled.

"Oh you'll enjoy it. Here, i'll teach ya." Spring Bonnie said, kneeling to the ground and scratching a symbol into the ground. "This one here is 'a'."

"Okay simple enough." Vincent said.

"Okay! Just about 200 more to go!" Spring Bonnie said happily erasing the symbol.

"two hundred? Great" Vincent grumbled.

"Plus you have to learn sentences!" Spring Bonnie said happily.

"I figured as much." Vincent sighed.

"It'll be easy, you'll see! We're going to fit right in here." Spring Bonnie said happily, but paused as he heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Someone after hours? Weird."

"Probably the night guard." Vincent chuckled a bit.

"Oh! The night guard! Perfect! Who is it? Can you see?!" Spring Bonnie asked eagerly.

"Don't know. Not as of right now." Vincent said, with a hint of curiosity. The footsteps got closer, as a flashlight could be seen in their hand.

"Back here. In the office, kiddo" Jeremy's voice came over the loudspeaker, sounding happy.

Vincent smiled. "Hm.. Kiddo, he must have picked that up from me." Vincent chuckled. The new night guard flashed the flashlight, as Vincent could see him better, immediately taking note of the eyepatch. The new night guard obviously had a smile on his face as he ran past Spring Bonnie not noticing him as he was on his blind side.

"He's got an eyepatch, poor man." Spring Bonnie said sadly.

"People have hard lives at times." Vincent said. "Hmmm… but why is he a little familiar as well?" Vincent mumbled.

"Hey, isn't that the boy you were talking about that you saw when you left me alone a while back?" Spring Bonnie asked.

"The kid that was with the police! Damn what was his name." Vincent said trying to think of the name

"That kid, he was with the police officer who ran away, i think." Spring Bonnie said.

"Think so but what was his name?" Vincent grumbled obviously annoyed that he couldn't remember the name of the kid.

"Masa?" Spring Bonnie suggested.

"Masamune!" Vincent said happily. "His nickname was Masa."

"Oh. They came through running away from Foxy. Poor Mikey." Spring Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah poor kiddo. But what a surprise that he came back after all these years." Vincent chuckled.

"You told me you wanted to kill him though." Spring Bonnie looked confused.

"And i did get him killed didn't I." Vincent said with a smirk.

"There was a long list of people you wanted to kill." Spring Bonnie sighed.

"Well I can't help it. Much." Vincent said with a shrug.

"Like Victor?" Spring Bonnie asked.

Vincent shivered a tad bit. "He shouldn't be in my way, I was able to frame him for what i did." Vincent said.

"You're sure?" Spring Bonnie asked worriedly.

"Of course im sure. H-h- he-he's locked away. No way someone would get him out. He was framed for murdering those k-k-brats." Vincent started off sounding nervous then growled.

"Kids." Spring Bonnie mumbled.

"Brat's" Vincent growled.

"Kids, Vince. They're kids." Spring Bonnie said timidly.

"They were little brats! Who deserved what came to them!" Vincent snapped.

"They didn't, Vince. They were children." Spring Bonnie said quietly. "They didn't know what they were doing."

"Yes they did. They were brats who couldn't tell when too much was too much so i showed them." Vincent chuckled darkly. "Of course they knew what they were doing. Why else would they hurt someone."

"Vincent. Please. You're scaring me." Spring Bonnie whimpered.

Vincent started to laugh sounding a bit mad. "Scaring you? Ha! That's funny." Vincent laughed. Spring Bonnie didn't reply, apparently resorting to the old silent treatment.

"How about we give old Masa a visit, but first let's mess with him." Vincent chuckled darkly. Spring Bonnie still didn't reply, as Vincent could feel a mix of fear and anger from him.

"Come on you bucket of bolts. We have a fun game to start." Vincent laughed. Spring Bonnie still refused to respond, as the feeling of anger grew.

"Oh don't be so butt hurt. Get off your lazy ass and lets go." Vincent hissed.

"There is no 'we' in this." Spring Bonnie growled. "I told you before. I'm not going to let you demonize me and smear my name."

"Fine then, I'll do it on my own, but i'll have to borrow your body." Vincent chuckled.

"I'd rather rip you out of my body." Spring Bonnie growled, reaching around him and pulling on the lever, tightening the springs further.

Vincent growled "Stop that Spring." Vincent snapped angrily.

"You do what i say now." Spring Bonnie growled, pulling the lever more.

"No you do as i say." Vincent hissed.

"No. This is my body. You don't belong here." Spring Bonnie hissed.

"Then why not get rid of me? Free me from my trap? Or are you afraid of what I might do if you do? Or maybe you enjoy my company? So you won't be so alone." Vincent said.

"So that's how you see me. I'm nothing but a tool for you." Spring Bonnie said sadly.

"Oh no you're more than a tool. You're the perfect disguise. I can kill and no one will ever find me out." Vincent chuckled. He felt overwhelming sadness from Spring Bonnie, almost a depressing amount as Spring Bonnie was silent. Vincent chuckled darkly.

"Oh so sad little bunny. Now come on. We have a job to do." Vincent said.

"We're not going anywhere anyway. The power supply, remember?" Spring Bonnie mumbled. "We're not going anywhere so long as we're plugged in."

"Who said I need the power supply. I can move this bucket of bolts on my own." Vincent hissed.

"I don't care. Do what you want. I'm dead to the world already. You might as well finish my life off with a trip to the scrapyard." Spring Bonnie mumbled, his sadness setting in.

"That's more like it. Oh we have something in common, both dead to the world. Only thing is i am dead to the world in two ways one is your fault." Vincent chuckled.

"Then why didn't you just kill that girl earlier. It's clear you want me to die in that glorious thing you humans call a 'melting pot'." Spring Bonnie said bitterly.

"Didn't want to. Oh i have far better idea's for you my pet." Vincent said with a wide smile.

"Why should i? Convince me." Spring Bonnie grumbled.

"You have nothing better to do. Unless you wish to rust away? If you do plan on that tell me so i can move on to someone else." Vincent said coldly.

"At least i still have a purpose. I was created for a purpose, and that purpose was to bring joy." Spring Bonnie sighed.

Vincent's happy wide grin started to drop as his happy expression turned to a sanded one before he shook his head. "Oh whoopie do fuck you. Everyone else was born or created for some reason and i'm a mistake so what! I'll show them i am not to be taken lightly and all those who can see my message in what i do is smart." Vincent hissed bitterly. Spring Bonnie sighed.

"The one person i want to bring joy to most is you." Spring Bonnie said sadly.

"You're just saying that. No one ever means what they say anymore in this world. Everything is evil. There are a few good people." Vincent growled.

"I've spent every day for thirty years trying to make you smile or laugh. So now i'm asking you. How can i make you happy?" Spring Bonnie sighed.

"Do as i say. That'd make me really happy right now." Vincent huffed.

"I don't mean right now. I mean forever. I want to make you happy as long as you're with me." Spring Bonnie said, almost begging.

"Happyness never last. It never has and never will. It always gets stolen from you the second you get it. Happyness is a mask to hide the cruelties of the world and everyone else." Vincent said tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Please, tell me how to make you smile. How to make you laugh." Spring Bonnie asked quietly.

"You want to know? You really want to know what makes me laugh and smile?" Vincent said with a weak chuckle.

"Please." Spring Bonnie sighed.

"When a good plan is followed through perfectly. Blood running down a knife, my hands, a weapon of any sort. Seeing the lifeless bodies of those who i killed. That makes me happy, makes me laugh and smile." Vincent said his wide smile returning slowly.

"Okay." Spring Bonnie sighed, falling silent as he pulled the power supply plug.

"That's a good bunny." Vincent chuckled. The silence and absence from Spring was eerie, a far difference from the usual presence reminding him he wasn't alone, that he had someone to comfort him, to remind him he was still sane.


	6. Chapter 5 - Outside

Vincent blinked awake, surprised to not be woken by excitement and talking from Spring Bonnie. Vincent shook it off at first as he stretched a little bit of what he could, but had an uneasy feeling as normally if he woke up Spring Bonnie would wake up as well. But Spring Bonnie was strangely absent, as there was a large absence and silence from Spring Bonnie's side.

"Spring? Bud you really tired or something?" Vincent said worried about the silence of Spring Bonnie. There was no response or feeling from Spring Bonnie, sort of like the feeling someone would get from losing a limb. Vincent gulped worriedly. "Spring?" Vincent said softly with worry. There still was no response. Vincent got a bad feeling as there was just silence of the room. The feeling of true loneliness started to sink in.

"Spring? Buddy? Please talk make some kind of noise." Vincent said worriedly his eye darting around the room fearfully. He took notice of the power cord being unplugged and a bad feeling filled him as he tried to think what could have happened that required the power cord to be unplugged. Desperately, he plugged the power cord in, hoping that would restore his friend. But the absence remained.

"Damn it what happened when I blacked out." Vincent grumbled. The absence remained, leaving Vincent with ear piercing silence.

"Wow i never realized how much I enjoyed his company. What the hell happened." Vincent sighed sadly. There was still no response from Spring Bonnie, though he could feel a feeling of anger from him.

"Your back. Hey buddy." Vincent said worriedly. Spring Bonnie didn't respond, as the feeling of anger grew, along with a feeling of extreme sadness. Vincent gulped and then sighed.

"I guess i snapped again huh. I understand if you hate me." Vincent sighed sadly. Spring Bonnie stubbornly refused to respond.

"If it means anything to you. Sorry for whatever i said, I don't really have control over when i snap." Vincent said. A feeling of overwhelming anger came from Spring Bonnie's side.

"I must have said something really bad for you to be so angry at me huh." Vincent said with a weak chuckle. The absence returned, as apparently Spring Bonnie had heard enough out of him. Already missing the feeling of Spring Bonnie being there Vincent sighed sadly. "I wish i could get that under control." Vincent grumbled. The loneliness created an almost claustrophobic feeling in him, as the familiar feeling of the walls closing in on him returned. Vincent looked around the slight feeling of fear started to rise in him.

"Why am i cursed like this. I hurt those I don't want to." Vincent said shakily. The feeling just continued to rise, making him wish he could get out of the suit, more out of desperation now than just simple need to be free.

"As much as i hate doing this." Vincent sighed weakly. He focused hard, trying to push past that link between him and his body, a feat easier said than done. Eventually he could feel the release of the suit and weight of the world in general. Vincent gave a sigh of relief, feeling the utter freedom in general.

"Still always relieving but." Vincent said as he looked at his hand now ghostly looking. "Dead very dead." Vincent sighed sadly. Reluctantly he glanced back at Spring Bonnie, seeing his body fused with Spring Bonnie's, and his eyes wide and occupying the sockets of the suit. Vincent felt the feeling of dread and sadness and looked away. "I just need to walk around. He'll get over it. Hopefully." Vincent sighed. There was no familiar farewell wave from Spring Bonnie, or any movement in general.

"Be back buddy." Vincent said with a weak smile before starting to walk away. Just as he turned the corner, someone walked right through him, making him shiver.

"Never gonna get used to that." Vincent said looking back to see who it was that had walked through him. It was that cheerful man named Alex from yesterday, dressed in night guard clothes.

"Hello Hello! Hey! Nice to see ya again Spring!" Alex said cheerfully approaching Spring Bonnie, carrying a whole set of tools and a welding torch. "We're going to give you a nice makeover and clean you up. How does that sound?" Alex said cheerfully. Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes. Alex smiled more as he plugged in the welder and started up the fire.

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Alex said cheerfully as he started welding up all the chips and cracks in Spring Bonnie.

"Least you're getting taken care of Spring." Vincent said softly. There was a small burst of flame and a yelp from Alex as Vincent could feel a pain in his shoulder.

"Sorry buddy. And whatever animal was sacrificed to make you all gory." Alex said apologetically.

Vincent chuckled a little as he walked over closer to Alex. Alex was completely unaware, all his focus on welding the cracks and avoiding burning any more of Vincent's flesh off.

Vincent tapped on Alex's shoulder and moved to the other side of him quickly. Alex jumped as the torch moved, accidentally burning more of Vincent.

"Uh dude, not while i'm working. Kinda don't want the kiddies to smell charred meat." Alex grumbled, looking behind him to see there was no one there.

"I'd bee nice if you stop burning me, Night guard." Vincent said. Alex jumped at the voice, quickly turning the torch off as he turned around. Vincent had taken a more human form that was easier for Alex to see and waved a little. Alex froze in place, not saying anything as his grip on the torch tightened.

"Oh did i scare you? Sorry." Vincent chuckled. Alex gulped.

"Uh you new here? First rule, don't sneak up on me while i have a blowtorch, please." Alex sighed. "It's just begging for someone to get hurt, and i don't want it to be me or you."

"Not really new, but to this place i suppose i could be considered new. I was here when you came in." Vincent said with a smile. "Oh trust me it'd be you to get hurt not me."

"Oh. Um, nice to meet ya. I'm Alex. In case you didn't know. Or we've already met, which in that case sorry i haven't remembered ya." Alex said, smiling weakly.

"Nice to meet you again, Alex. Only this time it's face to face." Vincent said. "Oh smile a little more you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's." Alex looked confused by this as he apparently tried to think of everyone he'd met but hadn't seen the face of.

"Wait, are you the guy leaving all those phone messages?" Alex asked suddenly, looking like he'd realized something.

"Nope, try again." Vincent chuckled.

"Oh. Cause i was about to say you said your name was Scott, and your nametag is Vincent." Alex sighed.

"I knew Scott personally. But yes i'm Vincent an um Night gaurd." Vincent said awkwardly.

"You're a night guard? I thought Jeremy and Masa were?" Alex said confused.

"It'd be a long story and then you'd know too much. But Jeremy is here even from that time. Masamune boy it's been forever since i saw the kiddo's." Vincent said.

"Yeah. Weird thing. We've all got a connection to the old place in some way. Then again, the others worked there and spent their childhood there, i'm the only one that came from the second place as a kid." Alex shrugged. "I remember Scott at least. He always came by from the other place to see me. He was really cool. Fritz thinks there's some sort of 'Fazbear curse' going around, but he's always been a bit superstitious."

"Really now? Would have never figured that. Scotty was always really cool, I actually worked with him. He wouldn't really be lying about a 'Fazbear's curse' there is one but it is kinda tricky to pick its targets so to say." Vincent said.

"Woah you knew Scott? You'd have to be super old though." Alex said, looking him over. "There is? Wait how do you know about it?"

"Yep, knew him very well. I never did tell my age and i won't." Vincent said happily. "Yep, i had it i guess i still do but not like others do." Vincent sighed.

"In that case, you aged really well." Alex said, impressed. "What do you mean?"

"I know i did." Vincent chuckled. "it's a bit um confusing and long, with way too much information for you."

"Try me." Alex chuckled.

"Trust me kid for your own sanity and safety you don't want to know." Vincent said with a smile.

"You'd be surprised." Alex chuckled.

"I'd like you too keep your view on me as it is and not changed by my past." Vincent said.

Alex gave him a skeptical look but turned back to Spring Bonnie, turning on the blow torch again.

"So you like Spring here." Vincent said squatting down beside Alex.

"Oh yes! He's great!" Alex said happily, still staying focused on welding the cracks together.

"Glad to hear i'm not the only one to have him as a favorite. Take care of him and try not to burn him kiddo." Vincent said happily standing up.

"I'd never hurt him!" Alex said, turning off the torch and reaching for the pail of yellow paint.

"Good, i'd have to get you if you ever did. He's a really good buddy of mine, even if we hit a rough patch every now and again." Vincent said softly.

"Ah it's fine. He'll be right as rain in no time." Alex said cheerfully as he started painting over the weld cracks.

"It's nice to see someone patching him up after all these years. I always meant to but never really got the chance to." Vincent sighed.

"If i didn't, who would." Alex chuckled.

"You know i've said things close to that about Spring when i worked with Scott." Vincent chuckled.

"Wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Alex said cheerfully. "If you want you can help me out. He needs all the maintenance he can get."

"Don't know how much my knowledge of mechanics will help nowadays but i'd be glad to help you out. Trust me i know he needs it better than anyone else in the world ever will." Vincent chuckled squatting back down next to Alex.

"The most he needs is a bath. You can give him a good scrub down while i get the paint ready." Alex said cheerfully, pushing the bucket of soapy water to Vincent as he started mixing the paint. Vincent rolled up his sleeves as he took a deep breath. "Okay buddy hopefully this will help if i do what i've wanted to for a while." Vincent said as he reached into the soapy water grabbing a soaked towel. Spring Bonnie tilted his head a bit, looking at Vincent in surprise before closing his eyes and stubbornly turned his head away.

"Figures still mad at me. Sorry but let's get you washed up and looking better." Vincent said starting to scrub some of the grime off of Spring Bonnie. Spring Bonnie still didn't talk or look at him, but apparently was enjoying the wash he hadn't gotten in who knows how long.


	7. Chapter 6 - Friendship fixed

Vincent sighed as he put the now super dirty towel into the halfway empty bucket of dirty soapy water.

"There we go looking better than before." Vincent said with a smile. Spring Bonnie was still mostly brownish yellow, but for once it was due to the rust on him, rather than the dirt and blood.

"Now the paint so you can be like you used to be." Vincent said with a gentle smile. Alex had left partway through, saying he needed to get to his shift as he had left the brown-yellow paint mix to Vincent.

"So how long you gonna be mad at me Spring?" Vincent said pushing the water away and bringing the paint closer to himself. Spring Bonnie still refused to respond through the whole thing.

Vincent sighed. "I'm really sorry for what I said or did to you Spring. I didn't really mean it." Vincent said mixing the paint again as it had settled during the washing.

Spring Bonnie didn't respond, bringing his arms up and crossing them angrily.

Vincent saw the action and sighed sadly. "I just wish i knew what i said or did to you." Vincent said mixing the paint still.

"You called me a 'disguise'." Spring Bonnie growled.

"You're not one. You're my friend. I'd never use you." Vincent said his grip tightened on the mixing stick hearing what he had said.

"You said i'd be better off in the scrapyard." Spring Bonnie said sadly.

"If i truly thought that would i be fixing you up right now?" Vincent said with a sigh.

"Not to mention you called me a 'bucket of bolts'. I've been putting up with that name for too long." Spring Bonnie growled, his hands tightening.

"If you were a bucket of anything you'd be a bucket of bones." Vincent chuckled a bit. "But sorry i really don't mean to be so well cruel at times. It just happens." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Apology not accepted." Spring Bonnie growled.

"You have all right not to. I said some cruel things to you. I can only say that i didn't mean them. I wish i wasn't like that, wasn't like this. But oh well i can't fix my head, my wires and bolts can't be fixed anymore." Vincent said sadly and a bit bitterly.

"I thought we were friends. But no. I'm just a tool to you. Something to be used and thrown away like everything else." Spring Bonnie said sadly as visible tears could be seen

"You are my friend. At least i think so, i'd understand if you don't want to be anymore. No you're much more than a simple tool, you're a good friend, someone who is always there even if you think you don't need someone there for you." Vincent said. Spring Bonnie sighed as he uncrossed his arms, still looking away.

"Still i'm sorry for everything i say when i black out. I can't control it as much as i wish i could. It just kinda snaps and i have no way of stopping it anymore. When i was ….. Alive ….. i could but now i can't. How can i put it for you to understand well." Vincent said sadly looking a bit in thought as he mixed the paint a little more. Spring Bonnie sighed before pulling Vincent into a hug. Vincent jumped a bit at the sudden hug but then relaxed before giving a weak hug back to Spring Bonnie.

"Just don't do it again. It hurts more than you can imagine, to be told you're nothing but a bucket of bolts and a tool." Spring Bonnie mumbled.

Vincent sighed sadly. "I can't promise that it won't happen again Spring, I can only promise that it's not what i really think about you. I actually know a lot about being looked down on and told you're nothing." Vincent said softly.

"Just please try to fight it if you can." Spring Bonnie sighed, letting Vincent go.

"I'll try as much as i can. I don't like that side of me just as much as you Spring." Vincent said. Spring Bonnie nodded before sighing and relaxing, waiting for Vincent to finish painting him.

Vincent smiled as he picked up the paint brush and dipped it into the paint.

"You know I'm glad that I can help fix you up here." Vincent said happily.

"You always talked about it. Never actually thought you were serious." Spring Bonnie chuckled.

"I was serious when i said that the second i get out i would. You have always been my favorite, before and after death." Vincent said.

"It's cause i'm the only one who didn't try to kill you, right?" Spring Bonnie chuckled.

"No, you did you know kinda kill me but that was my fault. But you reminded me much of myself." Vincent said.

"I suppose. I never did see what you really like in me anyway." Spring Bonnie said.

"You were kinda the one no one really appreciated, overlooked, a lot like me when i was alive. Just kinda the misfit that tried there best to fit in. Plus the springs that go off would be like how i snap at times. Deadly but not wanting to hurt others. We have a lot in common." Vincent said.

"If it makes you feel better, i'm really happy to have had you to talk to these last thirty years." Spring Bonnie said softly.

"Same to you. Even if your happiness would get on my nerves i was still glad that I wasn't alone." Vincent said with a smile. Spring Bonnie chuckled a bit, before sighing and relaxing as Vincent finished painting him.

"There we go all painted up. Looking much better than before." Vincent said wiping sweat from his forehead and placing the paint brush down.

"Later Vince! See you tomorrow!" Alex called, walking down the hall towards the entrance.

"See you later Alex!" Vincent called.

"Oh! I nearly forgot! I still have to teach you! Get back in here!" Spring bonnie said excitedly, sitting up. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Alright give me a little bit i have to at least put up this stuff." Vincent chuckled picking up the paint and bucket.


	8. Chapter 7 - Mike and Fritz

Before he could put the supplies away there was a pair of footsteps coming down the hall, along with loud talking and grunts of reply. Vincent looked down the hall to try and figure out who it was coming down the hall.

"Oh! And we could dress up the hall in halloween stuff!" one man said excitedly.

"They would have to be scary due to this place being a horror attraction, but it's supossed to be stuff from Fazfucks not halloween." The other man said sounding a tad annoyed.

"Oh Mike, you're such a downer!" The other man sighed.

"Yeah, yeah i get that more than you know Fritz." Mike had replied.

"Oh come on! Be happy! Excited at least!" Fritz sighed. "We can put pumpkins and stuff around for the lighting. Oh! And we can get some of those pumpkin scented candles we saw at that convenience store!"

There was an annoyed sigh from Mike. "Oh so festive. It's a horror attraction it's halloween enough." Mike said.

"Yeah but, it needs to be a bit more holiday-ish. Not so, well, dull looking." Fritz sighed as the two came around the corner where Vincent and Spring Bonnie were.

"It's holiday-ish all the time." Mike grumbled before noticing Vincent.

"I could swear you used to be more holiday loving." Fritz grumbled before noticing Vincent and growing curious.

Vincent looked at the two before smiling and waving a bit. "Uh Hello" Vincent said awkwardly

"Funny i wasn't told we'd have company." Fritz said confused.

"Neither was I." Mike said.

"Um I wasn't really expecting others to come back here." Vincent said awkwardly.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be back here." Fritz admitted, still looking at Vincent curiously.

"So um why are you here?" Mike asked.

"Um kinda for my job so to say," Vincent said.

"And that is?" Fritz motioned for Vincent to continue.

"Night guard." Vincent said awkwardly.

"They really need two?" Mike said.

"Uh one to walk around and one to you know watch the cameras" Vincent said.

"I thought walking around was my job." Fritz grumbled.

"At night?" Vincent said.

"I walk around he sits on his ass." Fritz grumbled.

There was a glare from Mike towards Fritz before clearing his throat.

"Well nice to meet you." Mike sighed.

"Uh well, i'm Fritz, that's Mike." Fritz said.

"Name's Vincent. Nice to meet you two." Vincent said looking at Mike in surprise.

"Nice to meet ya Vince. Uh i'd be careful around Spring there. He's kinda a ticking time bomb." Fritz said cautiously.

"You too Fritz. Ah nah he's fine." Vincent chuckled his attention still on Mike.

"What is it?" Mike growled noticing Vincent was staring at him. Fritz was surprised by the sudden hostility from Mike, but nodded in agreement.

"Nothing just surprised to see you around Mikey" Vincent said.

"What do you mean still around?" Mike asked. Fritz looked confused between the two.

"Uh you know him, Mike?" Fritz asked curiously.

"Not at all. No clue who the hell he is." Mike growled.

"Just a little surprised to see you came back to Fazbears after the first place." Vincent said. Fritz looked even more confused.

"You told me that was just you that night." Fritz said.

"It was." Mike said sounding a bit uneasy. "How the hell would you know that Vincent." Mike asked.

"Um just happened to uh see your name on the sheet a few times." Vincent said with a slight hint of nervousness. Fritz looked unconvinced.

"Then how do you know all this about him?" Fritz pressed.

"Uh let's say i know a lot." Vincent chuckled nervously.

"No tell me how the fucking hell you know this about me, when i just met you a few fucking seconds ago." Mike growled. Fritz nodded in agreement, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

"You wouldn't believe half of it, if i told you." Vincent said.

"Tell me shit head" Mike growled.

"It really is best you do. Just giving fair warning." Fritz said.

"He can't hurt me." Vincent said.

"Yes i can now tell me." Mike growled angrily. Fritz gulped, stepping back from Mike in case Mike decided to flip out.

Vincent looked like he remembered something. "I'm good friends with Jeremy." Vincent said. Mike glared at Vincent before giving an annoyed sigh.

Fritz looked confused. "Uh… did you tell Jeremy about it? I know you told me not to say a word." Fritz said.

"Of course i told Jere." Mike grumbled but still glared at Vincent. Fritz still looked skeptical but shrugged.

"Well i guess it's time we all got to our jobs." Fritz shrugged, pulling out a set of flashlights and strapping one to Mike.

"See you guys around." Vincent said with a smile.

Mike huffed before turning away. Fritz cleared his throat and smiled at Vincent before running after Mike. Vincent waved back and then continued to put away the paint and bucket.

"God close one there." Vincent sighed.

"Too close." Spring Bonnie sighed.

"At least i do know Jeremy. I'll just have to figure a way out to get it to match up." Vincent grumbled.

"It'll all work out." Spring Bonnie said optimistically.

"Hopefully." Vincent said.


	9. Chapter 8 - Foxy

"Later Mikey!" Fritz yelled, running through the hall looking way too happy to go home.

"See ya around Fritz!" Mike called. Mike sighed as he saw Fritz through the cameras, carrying his bag and placing various halloween candles everywhere.

"There unneeded, oh well." Mike sighed shaking his head. "Where's Jere, should be here any minute." Mike said looking through the camera's. Part of him had the uneasy feeling he'd gotten whenever he'd looked through the cameras at the first Freddy Fazbear's. He was surprised to see Freddy staring straight at him in the camera before the video fuzzed out.

"No Fazfuck. Your dismantled there's no way." Mike said a little startled. The video came back, as the whole screen was Freddy's eye. Mike rolled back in the chair surprised. "NO NO NO fuck off Fazfuck!" Mike said. The eye stayed still, just staring uncomfortably at him. Mike shook his head. "Stay calm damnit Mike." Mike grumbled to himself as he rolled back up to the camra's and flipped to another one. As he flipped the camera though, he had the eerie feeling that something was in front of him. Mike gulped and looked over the camra real quick. Foxy was there, teeth bared and looking mostly dismantled. Mike froze a bit out of fear staring at Foxy wide eyed. Foxy growled, hopping off the desk and crawling towards him slowly, his growl growing louder. Mike kept his eye on Foxy as he got ready to move if Foxy jumped.

"What's wrong, Mikey? Don't ye want to see yer old Captain?" Foxy growled, pinning Mike into the seat, his jaws inches away from Mike's head. Mike gulped in fear at seeing Foxy and stayed quite.

"I thought ye were my 'first mate'. What happened to that? Ye turnin traitor on me?" Foxy growled.

"I wouldn't dream about it captain." Mike said shakily.

"Oh really? You certainly seem eager to do just that. Callin my friends such names." Foxy hissed.

"What do expect when they try to kill me and my friends." Mike grumbled. Foxy growled, snapping his jaws forward, aiming for Mike's head. Mike pushed the chair back making it fall over and throwing Foxy off of him. Foxy yelped as he was thrown aside, causing a huge clatter. Mike scrambled to his feet.

"looks like we got mutiny do we?" Foxy growled, getting back to his feet and coming to full height.

"Only trying to stay alive here captain." Mike said.

"And here i thought we were friends. We are, aren't we?" Foxy growled, bringing his hook up.

"I thought so till ya started to try and kill me. Almost did twice!" Mike growled.

"Aww. And i thought friends accept each other no matter what." Foxy growled, coming face to face with Mike. "In that case, i guess i gotta get a new crew. But that means my old one needs to be punished."

"Yeah they don't go trying to kill one. I would say you lost it a bit captain." Mike growled defiantly.

"Never thought you were one for mutiny, Mikey. I thought you told me you'd be loyal to the end." Foxy growled before leaping forward, his jaws wide and giving Mike a memory of when Foxy had first bitten him. Mike jumped away from Foxy and shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling of fear in him.

"I have been loyal to you captain your the one going against what you said." Mike said. Foxy growled.

"You think that since yer captain's all broken and falling apart, it's a perfect excuse to just get rid of me and take over?!" Foxy growled. "And of course you do nothing to fix that."

"I never thought of that captain. I couldn't not my job as much as i had wanted to before you tried to kill me." Mike retorted.

"And of course you were the first to cheer the minute i was dismantled." Foxy growled.

"Why would i cheer to hear my captain was being taken apart? It saddened me." Mike huffed.

"But now i'm back. I'm all nice and pretty again. And i've got a long list of people to kill. You're at the top." Foxy growled.

"As i can see. I don't understand why you so badly want to kill me i've done nothing to you! If anyone would want to kill either of us it should be me." Mike snapped. "You fucked me up in my head and took my leg!"

"I wanna kill ye cause you survived. No witnesses. No one to tell on ol Foxy." Foxy growled. "I took ye leg last time. But i missed. So i have to correct my mistake." Foxy growled.

"Why would i tell on you captain. And it was my mistake to trust you after the first bite." Mike growled.

"Welcome to P-p-pirate's cove. Get ready to die-die-die-die." Foxy growled, snapping his teeth as he slowly approached Mike.

"I got away the last two times i'll get away this time as well" Mike growled.

"You'll go home with lots of misery…" Foxy growled.

"Oh well." Mike growled angrily.

"You'll be trapped here with the rest of us…." a whisper came out of Foxy, different from his normal voice. Mike narrowed his eyes hearing the different voice.

"I'll be leaving here like normal. Even if another lag is gone or an arm. But i will be alive." Mike hissed.

"You'll be trapped here forever…" The whisper growled as Foxy's eyes went black.

"No. Fucking prick, i will not be trapped here." Mike snapped. Foxy growled, shaking his head as his voice became choppy.

"You will -not- die here. You -can- not survive. You -can-not run." Foxy growled, his voice changing drastically between the two voices. Mike was a little confused at the changes in voices and backed away trying to get to the door while keeping his eye on Foxy.

"I will- not- kill you!" Foxy growled, leaping forward and gripping Mike's leg, making a metal ring sound through the room. Mike jumped a bit and tried to shake foxy off his leg. "Get off fox" Mike growled.

"Now you're just like me! You've even got the peg leg." Foxy growled, biting harder as the metal of his leg started to give in.

"Shut it fox. Let go." Mike growled kicking at Foxy with his other leg. Foxy growled as his teeth pierced through the metal, giving him a better grip. Mike growled hearing the metal of his leg creak and break from Foxy's bite.

"Damn it fox." Mike cursed angrily. Foxy gave a garbled laugh as he started to drag Mike across the office floor.

"Shit" Mike cursed as he fell from the dragging of his leg.

"How about we take a trip to Pie-pie-pie-pirate's cove?" Foxy growled, giving a garble laugh as he dragged Mike out of the office. Mike growled still trying to get out of Foxy's grip.


	10. Chapter 9 - Roxanne

There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer to where Foxy was dragging Mike. Foxy froze, sniffing the air before scampering off, leaving Mike where he was. Mike hissed as he sat up and pulled up his pant leg to look at his metal leg. It was mostly mangled, with large teeth marks in the sides and going through it.

"Damn it, that's going to cost a lot to fix, fucking fox. But what the hell scared him?" Mike grumbled looking around.

"Uh Mike?" Jeremy called out into the building, sounding a bit concerned.

"Never mind. Ugh" Mike grumbled as he grabbed onto a table to pull himself up. "I'm over here Jere!" Mike called out. Jeremy came down the hall, with the familiar face of Roxanne following close behind, looking concerned.

Mike sighed as he pulled himself up and looked over seeing the two running down the hall and smiled.

"Mikey? You okay?" Roxanne called out, worried.

"I'm fine Doll" Mike called brushing off his uniform. The two came around the office door, as Roxanne's eyes widened as she saw his leg.

"Oh my, what happened now? That looks like it's going to snap under you any minute." Roxanne worried, running over and pulling up his pant leg to look at it.

"Just tripped. Nah it's fine." Mike said with a soft chuckle.

Roxanne looked at him with a skeptical look. "I bought the dog excuse the first time, but these look like bite marks, and i know for damn sure no dog is strong enough to bite through metal." Roxanne growled.

Mike sighed. "Nothing doll really." Mike said

Roxanne gave him a stubborn look, and pouted a bit. "You always tell me that. I'm just worried about you Mikey. I want to make sure you're safe." Roxanne pouted. "Please tell me? Otherwise i'm just going to find out anyway."

Mike sighed in defeat. "It was Foxy, but really doll i'm fine." Mike said

Roxanne sighed, standing up. "For real this time or you just saw Foxy?" She asked.

"For real. How else do you think i got this." Mike grumbled with a pout.

"Who knows with this place." Roxanne sighed.

Mike sighed. "Anyways. I'm glad to see you doll but i was on my way home when Jere was going to show up." Mike chuckled

"I came to pick you up since you seem to refuse the reality that you're no longer allowed to drive." Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"I can drive no problem i don't understand why you think otherwise." Mike huffed crossing his arms.

"Because you can't press the drive pedal without speeding." Roxanne said, slightly smiling.

Mike blushed a tad before huffing and looking of to the side. "I can" Mike mumbled

"No you can't." Roxanne chuckled, smiling now. "You failed a driving test, so now i get to drive you."

Mike sighed in defeat and looked over at Jeremy.

"Jere you're a little late bud, something wrong?" Mike asked sounding a tad worried.

"The door was locked." Jeremy said. "Roxanne came alone to pick you up, and she unlocked the door."

"Ah i see, you could have called me i would have gotten the door." Mike said.

"Don't be silly! That leg's going to fall apart under you any minute!" Roxanne scolded. "Now come on. We've still got a spare at home, at least." She grunted, pulling him out of the chair. Mike grumbled as he held on to Roxanne. "See ya later Kid, be careful okay." Mike said with a smile towards Jeremy.

"I always am." Jeremy chuckled as Roxanne led him out of the building, smacking his leg every time he tried to walk on it.

The two left leaving Jeremy alone in the building.

"Just like old times." Jeremy sighed, spinning around in the chair as he looked through the cameras. There had been a flash of gold in one of the camera's close to where what was left of Foxy would have been found.

Jeremy stared at the spot, looking for the flash of gold. "H-h-hello?" Jeremy mumbled, grumbling as the camera kept fuzzing up. As the camera cleared up, he was surprised to see Springtrap walking around. Springtrap seemed to be walking away from what would have been Pirate's cove. Over the camera though, he could hear what sounded like muffled talking and the sound of clinking in the suit. All of a sudden a small object came out of the suit, shining a bright gold as opposed to the rest of Springtrap. The camera fuzzed up and returned to normal showing that Springtrap had moved from the area and the shine of the gold thing that had fallen was still there. Zooming in the camera, Jeremy tried to get a good look at the gold thing. From the looks of things, it appeared to be a nametag. Tho the name and other writing was fuzzy due to the quality of the camera's zoom. Sighing, Jeremy zoomed out the camera and stood up, grabbing his flashlight to go looking for it.

"Okay, there's a shadow on the wall, stay calm, stay calm." Jeremy sung to himself nervously as he stepped out of the office, holding the flashlight tight. Almost to make Jeremy nervous there was a slight noise in the distance of something moving about.

"There's a figure in the hall, stay calm, stay calm." Jeremy sung nervously. "Keep my wits and stay alive. Wish i had a nine to five. There's a stranger in us all, stay calm, stay calm."

There was a low mechanical sound of a groan.

"Every hair is on it's end, that's fine, i'm fine. Feeling my adrenaline, that's fine, i'm fine." Jeremy gulped. "I can keep away the creeps, safely from my swivel seat, something's crawling through the vents, that's fine-"

There was the sound of heavy footsteps close by.

"Uh oh." Jeremy gulped, picking up his pace.

Not noticing he ran into something as there was a low grumbled of "Watch it."

Jeremy jumped and backed away quickly. "There's a ghost in the machine, stay calm, stay calm, they are watching through the screen, stay calm stay calm. They might just drive me crazy!" Jeremy mumbled to himself, panicked. There was a low growl as now Jeremy could see the white eyes of Springtrap staring at him.

"They are slowly closing in, stay calm, stay calm. Find an inner strength within, stay calm, stay calm. If i've learned one thing it's that, don't respond to craigslist ads. I can see their second skin, stay calm…" Jeremy mumbled to himself, panicked as he felt the metal thing in his palm.

There was a low chuckle. "Why if it isn't Jeremy" Springtrap said

"In the end there's only me, alright, alright. Morning sun, set me free, alright alright. I've spent five nights at Freddy's…" Jeremy mumbled, closing his eyes tight.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer to Jeremy. "Don't be afraid Jeremy it's only me." Springtrap chuckled. Jeremy gulped, gripping the metal thing tighter.

"Still as shy as ever i see." Springtrap chuckled.

"N-n-n-n-" Jeremy mumbled, too afraid to form words. "P-pl-pl-please d-d-d-do-don't hurt me."

"Why oh why would i hurt a friend" Springtrap said sounding a bit dark.

"Dammit i survived Carolyn, i can do this. Just think of that one time she cracked your skull for your lunch, Jeremy." Jeremy mumbled to himself, trying to keep his calm. Springtrap twitched.

"Carolyn." Springtrap growled darkly.

"Oh crap that's not working… what about that time she kept kicking you in the nuts till you paid her." Jeremy mumbled, gulping. "Okay that's probably not the best memory but that's all you got."

"She hasn't cause you more pain has she? Why remember her?" Springtrap said.

"Uh…." Jeremy gulped, realizing he was speaking aloud. "N-n-n-no reason."

Springtrap cocked his head to the side.

"Try to think of something good. Anything. Oh! There's that time Carolyn kissed you. That was okay. Okay that was great. Just imagine that during your slow inevitable death."Jeremy mumbled.

Springtrap got a surprised look on his face. Jeremy gulped, falling silent as he waited for Springtrap to kill him.

"She kissed you?" Springtrap asked.

"y-y-yes?" Jeremy squeaked. "W-wh-why?"

"Never would have figured by how she treated you." Springtrap said.

"W-w-w-well She was kinda back and forth ya know." Jeremy mumbled. "She kinda flipped between liking me and hating my guts. She had two different personalities or something."

"Sounds a bit familiar" Springtrap chuckled awkwardly the darkness in his voice completely gone.

"But yeah, she, uh, kissed me one day." Jeremy mumbled, his face going bright red. "Then she threw cold water baloon in my face, but it was really nice."

"You sure she wasn't just using your likeness of here?" Springtrap asked with a hint of worry.

"I don't think so. I don't know. I was kinda dazed after the kiss to notice the water balloon honestly." Jeremy mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11 - Message left behind

"I know the feeling but still you shouldn't let love blind ya." Springtrap sighed.

"Wait how do you know I like her?" Jeremy looked at Springtrap surprised.

"Uh intuition." Springtrap said nervously. Jeremy looked at him closely, as a feeling of familiarity started to fill him.

"But she stopped coming one day. Left town altogether. Haven't seen her since. Or got to tell her I still love her." Jeremy said slowly.

"Sorry to hear that kiddo. Maybe one day you two will see eachother again." Springtrap said.

Jeremy froze at 'kiddo' and his eyes widened as he started to put the pieces together in his head. Springtrap tilted his head a little. "What is it kiddo?" Springtrap asked sounding a tad worried. Jeremy slowly lifted the metal object up, reading the name on it.

' _Freddy Fazbear security: Vincent Bishop'_ The name was handwritten nicely on the nametag.

"Vincent?" Jeremy said quietly.

Springtrap froze for a bit looking at Jeremy with surprise.

"Vincent? The night watchman?" Springtrap said sounding nervous. Jeremy sat up slowly.

"Vincent is that you?" Jeremy mumbled.

"I'm Spring Bonnie n-n-not the watchman" Springtrap responded sounding really nervous.

"No there's someone in there… Those bones, the meat. All the blood. That was…" Jeremy mumbled, his eyes widening. "That was you."

There was a sigh from Springtrap. "Yeah." Springtrap said sounding saddened. "Don't remind me kiddo."

"But why… why are you in there?" Jeremy mumbled. "Did you really kill Scott, and feel bad about it? So you killed yourself in there?"

"A stupid mistake. No i'd never hurt Scott." Vincent said. "Wait what do you mean by killed Scott, he's still alive right?" Vincent said sounding worried.

"But if you're in there, then that means… Oh." Jeremy's eyes widened as he realized something. "No. Scott's… well it's hard to explain."

"What do you mean it's hard to explain?" Vincent said worriedly.

"Um… Well…" Jeremy gulped. "He's…. well he's not here. In a sense."

"You don't mean" Vincent said sounding saddened.

"He's, uh, dead." Jeremy sighed. "He survived the whole getting stuffed into the suit. But then he kinda died a while back. He got really sick. Like, he couldn't even get out of bed kinda sick. Eventually they just let him go. And then he just… died one day. No warning or anything."

"So Scott's dead." Vincent said almost in a whisper.

"Yeah." Jeremy nodded sadly.

The Spring Bonnie suit suddenly collapses to it's knees. "God damn it." Vincent cursed weakly. Jeremy gasped as he collapsed, quickly crawling over.

"Why? Out of anyone why Scott?" Vincent could be heard in almost a quiet whimper

"He said it was about time he did." Jeremy mumbled. "One of the last things he asked for was if you had showed up yet."

"I wish I had been able to, Damn it! Why? Damn it, why was I so stupid, just why?" Vincent said sounding like he had started to cry. Jeremy gulped, unsure of how to react.

"Why couldn't I have seen him one last time. Why couldn't I have thought smarter. Why my brother, why could it have just ended with me." Vincent said as he held his face in his hands.

"He said it was going to happen someday. It just so happened to happen sooner rather than later." Jeremy mumbled.

"It was my fault I should have been there sooner. It should have been me not him." Vincent cried.

"He got sick, there was nothing you could have done." Jeremy sighed.

"He wouldn't have if he hadn't been there that night. It should have been me in that suit not him. It should have been me that got sick and passed, not him. He was innocent, unlike me." Vincent whimpered weakly.

"It had nothing to do with that night. What he got sick with ran in his family. It's just something he was cursed to have." Jeremy sighed.

"I never got to tell him. I never got to. I never will be anymore." Vincent said softly.

"What did you want to tell him? I know where his grave is at least." Jeremy asked.

"I loved him. More than a brother." Vincent said weakly.

Jeremy looked surprised, then chuckled. "Funny thing. He did too. You never caught on. It irritated the shit out of him." Jeremy said.

Vincent sniffled. "H-h-h-he did?" Vincent said weakly. Jeremy nodded with a smile.

"He told me himself." Jeremy said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a recorder. "Here. He left this for you. I haven't listened to it, but he labeled it 'for that purple bastard (in the event that i end up kicking the bucket early)'."

Vincent shakily held a hand out to hold the recorder. Jeremy put the recorder in his hand before getting up and shakily walking back to the office, leaving Vincent alone with the recorder.


	12. Chapter 11 - Too a friend

Vincent held the recorder a bit before taking a deep breath and sitting up to me a bit more comfortable. Reluctantly, he pressed the play button, preparing for whatever Scott was going to say to him.

"Hello hello! Hey! *cough*" Scott's voice came through the aged recorder.

Vincent smiled weakly hearing Scott's voice. "Hey Mr. Ring Ring" Vincent said weakly.

"Hey so i'm making this in case you actually decide to come back to the face of the planet. If you ever do." Scott started, sounding really weak.

"I'm sorry I wanted to but I was locked away in a room." Vincent said weakly.

"Anyway, i'm alive. Yay. They really did a lot on me. But I got pulled out by the ghosts of these kids. They literally took over and walked me all the way to the hospital. Broken bones and all." Scott chuckled.

"Well you were alive. Glad the kiddo's liked you enough Scotty." Vincent said weakly.

"Yeah, it's amazing what the human body can do in enough pain." Scott chuckled.

"Yeah. Like surviving a bit longer than you should right. Glad you made it tho." Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"But yeah, Surprising I survived that only to finally kick the bucket on a damn cough." Scott coughed hard somewhere off the recorder.

"You should have made it all the way." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Apparently it runs in my family. Every guy in our family's supposed to get it or something." Scott wheezed.

Vincent stayed quiet only giving a saddened sigh.

"Anyway, just giving you fair warning, bro." Scott chuckled.

"Nice warning, even if i'm not blood related." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"Yeah yeah I know you're not blood, but who knows. You might have the same thing." Scott grumbled.

"Thanks for the consideration." Vincent said with a small smile.

"Anyway, Victor died apparently. Someone slit his throat in his sleep. Least he's not suffering." Scott let out another set of coughs, and the sound of something liquid dropping and an 'oh shit'.

"Lucky him." Vincent grumbled and then gulped. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself to record this if it's that bad Scott." Vincent said sadly.

"Ah fuck, not again. Dammit there's more blood every time I talk for a long time. But there's a lot I want to say, so if I pass out in the middle of this, you'll know why." Scott wheezed.

"You shouldn't push yourself to talk to me if it's that bad idiot. But hell when do you listen to me." Vincent grumbled.

"I keep seeing that little girl around my house. The one that dragged me out. I don't know who she is, but she always helps me out when it gets too much." Scott sighed.

"I guess I kinda have one as well. Only you'd never believe me." Vincent chuckled softly.

"She was a real help last night. I was trying to reach for something when I started coughing. Nearly brought the whole damn cabinet down on my head." Scott mumbled.

"You should be more careful." Vincent scolded a bit before sighing. "But hell I got trapped inside an animatronic suit and room for thirty years, and somehow became friends with him." Vincent sighed.

"But that little girl, she held that whole cabinet up by herself while I scooted out of the way." Scott chuckled before coughing. "Apparently someone saw it necessary to have a little angel looking after me. It's a little late for that though. Could have used one thirty years ago."

"You needed one without me around idiot obviously." Vincent chuckled a bit.

"Funniest thing though. Right after I got out of the way, she kinda glared at me and muttered something before taking off. It was weird." Scott said. "Anyway, getting off topic."

"Probably something like your an idiot at time smart guy. Or maybe I see where that bastard gets his idioticness, if it's who I think it is." Vincent sighed.

"Anyway, Caroline had her second kid. Yay." Scott said, sounding barely interested. "She's calling it Vincent, since she already named her first one Scott. Thanks sis."

"Good for her. Really nice to hear I get a kid named after me." Vincent sighed a bit saddened.

"I'm surprised she's still looking for you. She-" Scott was cut off by more coughing and what sounded like 'oh shit that's a lot of blood'. Vincent gulped a little. "You really shouldn't be wasting your breath and blood for me." Vincent said worriedly.

"Ah fuck me, some got on the recorder. Eh, who cares. Nobody will know." Scott grumbled. "Spread my disease to the world."

Vincent looked at the recorder for a moment. "Dear god great you might have that wish come true Scotty." Vincent muttered seeing the blood on the recorder.

"Ah who cares. Anyway, where was I… Come on my memory can't go to shit now. I'm only, what, fifty?" Scott grumbled.

"If I was still ageing I wouldn't be far behind you there Scotty" Vincent chuckled weakly.

"Ah anyway. I found your little handiwork by the way. Clever move, stuffing em into the suits." Scott grumbled.

"I had to hide the bodies before I could dispose of them, the suits were pretty good for that till …. you know ….. they kinda ….. came back …. to get me." Vincent sighed.

"I, ah, finished up for you. Glad I got a fireplace now." Scott sighed.

"You always had my back. But you really didn't have to." Vincent sighed. "But I guess you thought I disappeared and not that I was trapped in a sealed off room."

"Took me a month to get the smell of burning flesh out of my house. Told everyone I fucked up a turkey." Scott sighed.

"Wow. Smart one." Vincent chuckled.

"The things I do for you, you know." Scott sighed.

"You never had to." Vincent sighed shaking his head.

"I found your little diary, by the way. Figured that if you hadn't come back in a year, you probably never would." Scott sighed. "There's some smutty stuff in there, you realize. One thing I really want to mention though. You never thought to mention you had feelings for me?"

"Wanted to but kinda locked away." Vincent sighed sadly. "I never figured anyone would find it or read it. Thought you'd separate from me if I did. " Vincent mumbled a deep blush on his face and for once glad he was hidden in Spring Bonnie.

"I-I especially like this one." Scott laughed as there was the sound of paper flipping through a book off record.

"Hey that was private." Vincent said embarrassed.

"I saw Scott shirtless today. I couldn't stop staring. luckily he couldn't see me through the shower curtain but I had to know." Scott laughed.

"Damn it Scott. How did you even find it. And what great idea of yours said hey open it." Vincent grumbled embarrassed. "And hey what if someone listened to this before me!"

"I wanted to reach out and touch his ass so badly. I'm lucky this vacation house has so many passageways. Tonight i'm going to sneak into his bed. I don't care what anyone says I need this." Scott read, bursting into more laughter. Vincent only blushed a deeper red.

"Damn bro. You're pretty desperate." Scott laughed.

"Shut it. Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent grumbled.

Scott could be heard laughing before more rough coughing could be heard and the sound of Scott falling to his knees.

"Scott. Damn it you shouldn't be recording this you idiot." Vincent grumbled worriedly.

"Oh shit. Oh shit." Scott wheezed, still apparently on his knees before the sound of him puking up something could be heard. Vincent sighed sadly at the sound. "Really you're an idiot." Vincent said weakly.

"Damn. My head's all light." Scott mumbled as he could be heard pulling himself up and cleaning up his mess.

"Duh you're puking blood. You know the thing you need in your body. All due to a damn disease and talking to me on this recording." Vincent grumbled weakly.

"Uncle Ring Ring? Are you okay?" A young boy's voice came over the recording, sounding worried. "Are you spitting out the red stuff again?"

"No I'm fine. Just a little sick." Scott grumbled as the recorder could be heard being picked up. Vincent smiled weakly. "Uncle ring ring huh." Vincent chuckled weakly.

"Hello hello?" The young boy spoke into the recorder.

"Hello kiddo." Vincent said weakly.

"Don't mess with that, that's for my friend." Scott could be heard.

"Wow this is really old. What is it?" The kid asked.

"It's a tape recorder. The name explains itself." Scott sighed.

"Uncle ring ring, are you going to die?" The boy asked suddenly as Scott could be heard freezing whatever he was doing.

Vincent gulped hearing the question. "Of course not kiddo. It's uncle ring ring he'll be fine." Vincent said weakly.

Scott sighed before he could be heard coming back to the boy. "I'm not going to lie kiddo." Scott sighed.

"Of course you were always straight to the point." Vincent sighed.

"I am going to die, yes." Scott sighed.

"You shouldn't had have to so soon. But hey here I am died in my twenties and forever stuck to roam around here till that one brat says I can go." Vincent sighed with a slight chuckle.

"But." Scott began. "I don't know when."

"Can I ask you every day if you're going to die then?" The boy asked sadly.

"Sure." Scott chuckled.

"Knock yourself out kiddo." Vincent chuckled a bit.

"Are you going to die today then?" the boy asked. Scott was about to answer before he burst into a set of coughs and an alarmed yelp from the boy.

"Scott, get me that phone right now." Scott wheezed before the recording cut off. Vincent was left with a sad feeling hearing the record cut off.

"Scott i'm sorry I couldn't have been there." Vincent said sadly. On the back of the recorder was a picture of Scott, whose hair had turned mostly dark gray and had taken up a dark scraggly beard.

"Hey Mr. Ring Ring." Vincent said sadly looking at the picture. In the picture, Scott's smile dropped as he glared at Vincent.

"The familiar glare huh. Guess you'd nag at me saying how have I ended up like this when you even warned me not to get inside but here I am. Kinda alone, got Spring here but who knows how long that will last. Got Jeremy here but how much longer till he goes away as well." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Vincent, are you okay?" Spring Bonnie spoke up timidly.

"I'm alright Spring." Vincent said weakly.

"Why don't you go to sleep. I'll keep watch." Spring said quietly.

"Spring can you promise me something bud." Vincent asked weakly.

"Of course." Spring Bonnie said.

"No matter what I say when I snap you'll still be there for me when i'm back to normal for as long as you still work." Vincent said sadly.

"Of course." Spring Bonnie said happily.

"Thanks bud. I just need someone right now, but knowing I have someone is better than being alone." Vincent said softly.

"It always is." Spring Bonnie said softly.

"You just tell me if anything happens and i'll do my best to fix you up okay." Vincent said.

"Alright. Now take a little nap. You've earned it." Spring Bonnie said gently.

"Thanks Spring." Vincent said softly before closing his eyes.


	13. Chapter 12 - Nightmare

"Purple." Scott's familiar voice was in his ear, grumbling.

Vincent blinked his eyes open. "Scott?" Vincent said sleepily. Scott had a tight grip on Vincent as the two were laying down, with Scott's glasses on his side as Scott had his eyes closed. Vincent blinked in surprise and looked at Scott. Scott was just as he had been the last time he saw him, just as young and grumpy looking even in his sleep.

Vincent smiled a bit seeing Scott. "Hm Mr. Ring Ring you talking in your sleep?" Vincent said softly.

"First off, no getting handsy." Scott grumbled.

"Oh but it's been forever since I saw you Scotty." Vincent said dramatically.

"And second, the kiddo wants you. It's your turn." Scott grumbled.

"Kiddo?" Vincent said a little confused.

"Fuck and you say my memory is bad. Down the hall, second room from the right." Scott grumbled.

"Uh okay?" Vincent said still a little confused. Scott grumbled, giving him a halfhearted push out of bed. Vincent sighed as he got fully out of the bed and rolled his eyes. Scott immediately took over the bed, rolling right into Vincent's spot.

"Bed hogger" Vincent said before walking to the door.

"It's my bed." Scott grumbled sleepily. "Now get lost. Food is in the fridge, in case you forgot that too. Purple bottle."

"Yeah, yeah." Vincent sighed. "I didn't know you wanted me gone that badly" Vincent chuckled.

"Just go. I want to enjoy the warmth as much as possible." Scott grumbled, snuggling into the pillow.

Vincent sighed and rolled his eyes as he opened the door. The hallway was the same pink his apartment had been after Scott's 'remodeling', as he headed down the hall, making Vincent shiver a bit as he followed the way Scott had said. As he got closer he could hear the sounds of a baby crying out, coming from a door with colorful letters spelling 'Victor'. Making Vincent freeze for a bit at the name before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Inside was a very colorful baby's room, with the various toys giving the indicator that the occupant was obviously a boy, with the color purple dominating most of the room. And at the center of the room was a cradle where the crying was coming from. Vincent sighed as he walked over to the cradle. "Shh little Victor. Daddy's got ya." Vincent said softly walking over. He was alarmed though to find the blankets covered in blood, and the lump under the blankets looking a little big for a baby. Vincent gulped a bit seeing the blood covered blankets. "V-v-victor?" Vincent said shakily. Gulping, he pulled back the covers to see a bloodily mutilated baby and a bloody version of Plush Springtrap. Vincent covered his mouth from screaming and took a few deep breaths looking at the plush worriedly. The plush twitched before looking up at him with a toothy grin, showing the blood on it's teeth. Vincent stared in horror at the plush and what would have been Victor. Grinning the plush Springtrap stood up, gripping the edge of the cradle.

"Daddy!" The plush Springtrap chuckled, reaching out for him. Vincent stepped away in horror taking deep breaths. The plush Springtrap's arms dropped as his face changed to that of anger, as he started crawling out of the crib. Vincent jumped a bit and kept his eyes of the plushtrap backing away slowly.

"Daddy?" Plushtrap growled.

Vincent gulped fearfully. Growling Plushtrap leapt at him, jaws wide for a razor sharp bite.

Just as Plushtrap leapt at him, there was a loud screech from him and Scott's room. Vincent jumped and side stepped away from Plushtrap before running back down the hall in fear. There was now a long trail of fresh blood leading to the bedroom, and the sound of crunching bones could be heard from the room, along with the faint gasping for air from Scott. He opened the door to see Chica and Foxy hunched over Scott's body, apparently having dragged him out of bed and were eating him. Vincent was frozen in horror stepping back shaking his head fearfully. "N-n-n-no this can't be happening." Vincent said shakily. Just as he stepped back he was tripped by Plushtrap, who chuckled darkly.

"Daddy!" Plushtrap giggled. Vincent jumped and scooted away from Plushtrap in fear. Plushtrap climbed on top of him, coming face to face with razor sharp teeth.

Vincent threw Plushtrap off of him scrambling to stand up. Plushtrap growled as he was thrown across the room, catching the attention of Foxy and Chica. Vincent looked over at Foxy and Chica backing away fearfully. Foxy and Chica growled, coming towards him, tossing Scott aside as they snapped their bloody jaws. Vincent stumbled back a little before placing an uneasy hand on the wall to guide him as he looked at Foxy and Chica in fear.

"Purple man, purple man, in your cage." Carolyn's familiar voice sung in his ear.

"No go away." Vincent said looking around fearfully for where Carolyn would be.

"Propped up like an animal, full of rage." Carolyn continued, giggling.

"Where are you ya brat" Vincent growled looking around and back at Foxy and Chica.

"Never to see heaven nor hell, Vincey's locked up, how swell!" Carolyn laughed. "But there's a reason Vincey's there, so do take care! So it's best you see, leave old Vincey be, move right along, maybe come see me!"

"It's your damn fault that i'm stuck here brat!" Vincent growled. Carolyn laughed as Foxy and Chica cornered him into the wall, slowly turning into a pair of children, one with a fox mask and one with a chicken mask.

"Huh? No stay back. Stay away from me." Vincent said wishing the wall would disappear behind him. The children all gathered around him, giggling and coming closer.

"Stay away please." Vincent said weakly looking frantically between the kids.

"Murderer! Liar!" The children chanted. "It's you…"

"No please I didn't mean to." Vincent said weakly his back now against the wall completely.

"It wasn't an accident and you know it." Carolyn chuckled. "Admit it. You liked it."

"No! It's not my fault! It's not true." Vincent said closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"They just want to play." His own voice chuckled darkly.

"W-what?" Vincent said softly opening his eyes. Coming face to face with an almost identical image of himself only dressed in his work outfit.

"So why don't we…" His other self chuckled darkly, pulling out the knife he'd used from his pocket. "Just arrange a fun little party for them?"

Vincent gulped shakily looking from himself to the kids who were now like they had been after he had killed them.

"I-I-I" Vincent took a deep breath "I can't" He said softly

"Don't lie. At least not to yourself." his other self chuckled. "Soon we'll have lots of fun."

Vincent closed his eyes and shook his head "No that's not what I want to do" Vincent said opening his eyes to see himself standing almost pridefully over the dead bodies of the kids in his work outfit bloodied and knife in hand.

"Time to have fun" The dark voice of himself chuckled as he put the knife in Vincent's hands.

"No!" Vincent said his eyes flickering open to see the now somewhat familiar space of where Spring stayed in the Fazbears Fright. Spring was apparently offline as his side felt empty and absent. Vincent sighed and took a few deep breaths to calm himself a little.

"Just a nightmare. Once again." Vincent said softly. As he stretched a bit in the suit, he felt one of his hands gripping the handle of a knife. Almost fearfully he let go of it and looked over at it. It was the same knife he'd used, still stained with the stains of blood from the kids.

Vincent looked away with a sigh.

"Sorry kiddo's I can never tell you how much I regret what happened." Vincent said sadly.

"Well you can certainly try. I'm well beyond listening though." His eyes were suddenly filled with the image of a pair of lifeless pale eyes. Vincent jumped a bit blinking a few times. The eyes backed off, as he saw the familiar floating dark body and the bear mask.

"You said you wanted to say sorry?" The ghost of Timothy grumbled.

Vincent was a little surprised to see Timothy but sighed.

"I don't really have much put together other than. I'm truly sorry, I lost control." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Really now? That's it?" Timothy growled. "After everything you stole from me, you expect it all to go away with just a 'sorry?!" Timothy hissed.

"I know I can't ever fix what I have done. Just wish I hadn't lost it, if I wasn't cursed with this damn disease of my mind. If I wasn't fucked up this wouldn't have happened." Vincent said with a mix of sadness and bitterness.

"You'll have to do a lot harder than that to make me forgive you." Timothy growled.

"I know kiddo. I'll have to better than everything i've tried to show how much I regret what I did to you kiddo's." Vincent said sadly.

"And what do you plan to do, Purple man, to get us to forgive you?" Timothy scoffed. "It's going to take a lot. We still have to beat up Carolyn for leading us to our deaths."

"I could help you with that." Vincent suggested.

Timothy gave him a suspicious look. "How so? Why should we trust you, especially since what happened last time we trusted you." Timothy said.

"It's up to you to trust me or not kiddo. I only offered to help" Vincent said. Timothy gave him a suspicious look, still not trusting him.

"Fine. You can help. But we'll be watching you." Timothy said slowly.

"Understandable. And like you kiddos don't already watch me." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You can help us out. Maybe redeem yourself in the process." Timothy mumbled. "So what's your idea?"

"Hmmm I have a few ideas." Vincent said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 13 - Family

"You're sure he'd be here, Scott? W-w-what if mommy is wrong about Uncle Vincent being here?" A small boy with longish brown-red hair and a cap asked, holding on tightly to a boy with curly red hair.

"Mom knew Uncle Vincent she would be the one to know where he is Vince. You know that. Plus we're bound to find him eventually." Scott replied looking around the hall.

"But it's been years! What if something happened?" Vincent worried.

"Of course something has happened, but we can't just give up. What if he needs some help? If we give up looking then who would help him?" Scott said turning around a corner into a room.

"But what if he died?" Vincent whimpered, shying away from the horror decorations.

"Don't think like that." Scott huffed looking around the room.

"Mommy said he might even be locked up." Vincent pleaded. "He might not be here at all. Let's just go back to the hotel, please?"

"Uncle Ring Ring said that Uncle Vincent wouldn't be that stupid to get locked up remember. But what if he is around here Vince. Don't you want to meet him if he is?" Scott said with a bit of excitement as he poked around with things in the room. "You're even named after him so I'd expect you'd want to meet him just as much as I do."

"Well yeah, but i'm saying Mom is going to find out we're gone and come looking for us, and if nothing comes out of it, we'll be in so much trouble." Vincent sighed. "Why do you want to meet him so bad anyway? He's just one of our many uncles. He's not even really our uncle, just mom's friend."

"You're always so worried about getting in trouble have a little fun and risk it a little Vince. Makes life fun." Scott sighed. "Because Uncle Ring Ring always talked about him and it's just the fact that he's one of the few I haven't met I want to at least see him once." Scott said as something fell off the wall crashing to the ground. Vincent gasped, whimpering as he started to run for the entrance.

"Vince!" Scott called before sighing and shaking his head. There was a yelp from Vincent and the sound of someone falling. Scott sighed and ran over to where Vincent had ran to.

"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry!" Vincent cried out, covering his head as there was a tall man with purple hair looking confused at him.

"It's alright kiddo, Just watch where you're going at times." The man chuckled a bit. "Need a hand up kiddo?" The man asked holding a hand out. Vincent nodded, taking the man's hand and pulling himself up as Scott came around the corner.

"There you go Kiddo. What are you doing back here anyways?" The man asked not noticing Scott.

"My brother dragged me here to look for someone. Then something fell and scared me and I ran." Vincent mumbled.

The man smiled a bit. "I see, who were you two looking for I might know them. Don't worry nothing's gonna hurt you here kiddo." The man said gently.

Vincent dug around his pocket before pulling out the picture their Uncle Scott had given them. "We're looking for him. My big brother wants to meet him and our mom wants to find him." Vincent mumbled. The man took the picture looking over it with a surprised expression.

"You're mother is here?" The man said sounding a bit excited.

"Uh yeah he just said that." Scott spoke up.

"Yeah we snuck away from our room to come here. She'll probably be coming any minute and then we'll both get in trouble cause of that one." Vincent grumbled, pointing at Scott.

"Hey I only wanted to find him Vince you can't blame me." Scott grumbled.

"Vince? Kinda funny kiddo we share a nickname." The man chuckled with a smile. Vincent looked at him surprised.

"Scott, mom said we're here on vacation, not to look for people who might be locked up or dead." Vincent grumbled.

"Like I said earlier Vince. Uncle Ring Ring said that he'd be too smart to get caught, I hope he's not I wanted to meet him and see if he's as cool as he sounded." Scott crossed his arms.

"Scott and Vincent nice names Kiddo's" The man said with a happy smile.

"Uncle Ring Ring never said anything about him being 'cool'. Plus he said Uncle Purple had problems." Vincent grumbled.

"He seemed cool to me. Yeah but that doesn't mean he couldn't be smart you know." Scott huffed crossing his arms.

"You're probably going to bug him." Vincent grumbled.

"Uncles don't mind being bugged you'd be surprised kiddo." The man chuckled.

"Yeah but he's annoying." Vincent grumbled, pointing at Scott.

"You're more annoying than me." Scott replied.

"All brothers are annoying to each other." The man sighed.

"Stupid head." Vincent stuck his tongue out at Scott.

"Scaredy cat" Scott grumbled.

"Dummy." Vincent grumbled.

"As much fun as name calling is how about we go somewhere a little more comfortable ok kiddos." The man said with a smile. Vincent grunted his agreement, looking back at the man. Scott rolled his eyes but was obviously in agreement.

"Come on let's go back to the office Alex is normally always late to work and I can at least keep an eye out for Carolyn when she comes to get you kiddo's." The man said.

The two boys looked at him with suspicion. "How do you know our mom's name?" Vincent asked.

"Were good friends. " The man said sounding a tad nervous as he started to walk down the hall. Vincent looked at Scott uncertainly. Scott looked at Vincent with a small smile before looking at the man suspiciously. Vincent gulped, but followed, staying a bit behind.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you two. Let's say I know Mr. Ring Ring as well" The man chuckled. Seeing the two fall a little behind him. Vincent narrowed his eyes, not trusting the man.

"Ah here we go! The office, god it's been a while since I was back in an office." The man sighed. Vincent stepped into the office, looking back and rolling his eyes as he saw Scott on his phone.

The man sat in the spinny chair with a smile as he looked over at Vincent.

"I see he keeps to the name Scott." The man said.

"Yeah. He's always on his stupid little phone." Vincent grumbled.

"Ah but would you really want it any other way." The man chuckled. "Tell me kiddo what do you like to do in your free time."

"I like books and stuff. I like to cook a lot." Vincent shrugged.

"Glad to hear kiddo. I also like to read, and cook. Ever thought to play an instrument?" The man asked.

"I do actually. I play piano, and a bit of guitar and violin." Vincent said.

"Nice, I love the piano I used to have one a while back." The man said with a soft sigh.

"Why don't you have one now?" Vincent looked at the man curiously.

"Kinda a long story." The man sighed. Vincent still looked curious, but nodded.

"I guess I should tell you my name since I know you two's." The man chuckled before clearing his throat. "Name's Vincent. Nickname to most Vince and a select few Purple."

Vincent was silent, his eyes widening as he seemed to be putting the pieces together in his head.

Vincent chuckled seeing younger Vincent's expression.

"So you're Uncle Purple." Younger Vincent mumbled.

"Yeah, I heard about you two kiddo's in my Scott's recording. Nice to see you kiddo." Vincent said with a smile.

"You heard that?" Scott looked surprised.

"A friend of mine was a good friend of uh Uncle Scott and gave me the recording." Vincent said looking over at Scott.

"Well? You're the one that wanted to talk to him, Scott." Younger Vincent said.

Scott stuttered as he looked at Vincent.

Vincent smiled back at him. "I understand it's kinda crazy to finally see me huh." Vincent chuckled.

"Well, Uncle Ring Ring made you sound pretty cool, so I kinda wanted to find out for myself." Scott mumbled.

"Well it's up to you to decide if i'm cool or not Kiddo." Vincent said

"Well, uh, Uncle Ring Ring said you were kinda crazy in the head." Scott mumbled, looking down.

"And he's right. I'm Schizophrenic so many would consider that crazy in the head." Vincent said.

"Schitzo…" Scott mumbled, trying to figure out the word.

Vincent smiled a bit. "Mean's I see things others don't, hear things as well. Kinda keeps me up late at night doesn't really help me in the long run." Vincent sighed.

"He said you were kinda weak and messed up in the head. And that you killed people." Scott looked at him skeptically.

"Weak is determined by many things, Messed up in the head yes." Vincent said then sighed. "I won't lie to ya kiddo's. I have killed some people."

"Bad people?" Scott asked unsure.

"Yes and no." Vincent sighed. Scott looked at him confused.

Vincent sighed. "Yes I have killed some bad people but I have also killed innocent ones as well. I won't say that i'm the best of company to keep around." Vincent said looking down.

"Uncle Ring Ring said you 'stole his room' and that you were 'some stray picked up off the side of the road'." Scott slightly giggled.

"I didn't steal his room it just happened to be that he was the only one I could stay within their house since all the rest of our brothers and sisters had no room for another kid. I guess you could say i'm a stray as you two probably know i'm not blood related to your family. I was an orphan went from home to home after my parents decided to dump me off in the streets." Vincent said sounding a bit bitter towards his parents.

"Did you run away?" Scott looked surprised.

"I didn't run away from my parent's they didn't want to deal with me. In their eyes I was a mistake and nothing important. Not much use to them other than something to beat around. I never really ran away till I was torn away from Scott and the rest." Vincent said bitterly.

"Oh. Mommy told us you were taken away by some lady." Scott mumbled.

"She's right. The lady who would take me from home to home after either enough complaints or they got feed up with me. I never wanted to leave but she forced me to leave the only one's I could call a family." Vincent said sounding saddened.

"Why would they take you away if you were happy there and they were happy with you?" Scott looked confused.

"As in the ladies words. Too many kids there and it was only supposed to be a transition home till they could find a home for me again." Vincent grumbled.

"But if grandpa and grandma liked you why didn't they keep you?" Scott pouted.

"Don't know, Scott." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Uncle Ring Ring said you were annoying and stuff. But you're okay." Scott giggled.

"I think any brother say's that about their brother." Vincent chuckled.

"He said stuff like you got into lots of fights and stuff." Scott said, smiling a bit.

"Yeah kid's wanted to pick on me a lot. But in general I tend to get on people's nerves." Vincent sighed.

"Why haven't we seen you around? You're the only one I hadn't met." Scott pouted.

"I've been out of touch from the world for thirty years kiddo. It's only been a few days that i've been in touch with it again." Vincent said awkwardly.

"And Uncle Ring Ring died ten years ago. Where were you for thirty years?" Scott whined.

"As I heard yesterday. I wish I had been able to see him before he passed on." Vincent said sadly. "In a way, i've been locked away, but not in jail."

"Uh, Scott, Uncle Purple? Are those supposed to be moving?" Younger Vincent whined, as the figures on the desk started to move on their own.

Vincent immediately looked over at the figures. "Uh yeah don't mind them." Vincent said worriedly. Younger Vincent looked like he was going to say something before he yelped, jumping back as he held his ear looking panicked. Vincent looked over at younger Vincent with a worried expression. Behind him Carolyn was grinning, floating just above his head. Vincent growled seeing Carolyn.


	15. Chapter 14 - A talk with a Sister

"Let him go." Vincent growled glaring at Carolyn. Younger Vincent and Scott jumped back, surprised by his sudden tone as younger Vincent fell back into Carolyn. Carolyn giggled before diving straight into younger Vincent, making his eyes go black.

Vincent growled angrily. "I'm not going to play this game Carolyn. Get out." Vincent growled.

"I'm sorry?" A woman's voice asked. Vincent looked around startled by the woman's voice.

There was a woman with familiar blue green eyes and red hair in the window, looking rather startled by his outburst.

"Not you Carolyn other Carolyn. Confusing. Explain later." Vincent stammered

Carolyn looked even more confused. "Uh there's no one here but me and the boys. Wait, let me look at you." Carolyn said, stepping around the doorway into the office.

"Yes there is one more here other than us. Wha- why?" Vincent said his eyes flickering between Carolyn and younger Vincent.

Carolyn stared at him for a moment before gasping in surprise. "Vincent? Is that really you?" Carolyn murmured.

"Y-y-yeah. Hello sis." Vincent said awkwardly. Carolyn stayed still for a moment before rushing forward and pulling him into a hug. Vincent jumped a bit before sighing and hugging back.

"I've been looking for you for all these years." Carolyn said, as Vincent realized she was crying.

"As I was informed yesterday. Don't cry sis." Vincent said softly his eyes still focused on younger Vincent.

"It's been so long. I thought you were locked up or worse." Carolyn sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I was kinda wrapped up in something, I had meant to visit." Vincent said sadly.

"Why didn't you come back?" Carolyn begged. "Scott sent you a letter every holiday and never got an answer."

"I couldn't come back." Vincent said sadly. "As much as I had wanted to I couldn't."

"What happened? Did you get into trouble? Are you in trouble?" Carolyn asked, hugging him tighter.

"Lot's of things happened, one thing in particular that I regret so much. I guess you could say I was but now i'm not." Vincent said weakly.

"What happened? Boys, in the car. Now." Carolyn growled as Scott and younger Vincent jumped and ran out of the office.

Vincent sighed seeing the two run out the office. "It's a lot to take in." Vincent said softly.

"Tell me what you can." Carolyn said softly, sitting Vincent down in the chair.

Vincent sat up and took a deep breath. "It's going to be harder for you than for me Carolyn." Vincent said sadly.

"I've been putting up with a lot more than you think over these years. I can handle it." Carolyn said softly.

"I hope so." Vincent sighed and then cleared his throat. Carolyn nodded, letting him know it was alright.

"Well I don't know what Scott's told you but i'll just go from when I last saw you." Vincent said.

Carolyn nodded, crouching down and getting comfortable to listen.

"Well for one you remember the lady that took me away when we were still young, right?" Vincent said.

"Hard to forget, from the way she took you." Carolyn shivered.

"Not too far along when I was on the way too my new home we had stopped and I was still bitter over being ripped away from what I called family." Vincent said. Carolyn nodded, looking sympathetically at him.

"I killed her. And afraid of what I had done I kept low living out in the forest for a while." Vincent said looking down. Carolyn gasped in shock.

"I-I-It was an accident, right?" Carolyn asked fearfully.

Vincent shook his head 'no'. "I know like I said it's a lot to take in and that's only the beginning." Vincent said shakily. Carolyn sighed shakily, looking down as she took everything in.

"It took me a while to decide to try and live like a normal person and I went from job to job barely able to pay for an apartment and food." Vincent said. Carolyn nodded, but then was confused.

"Then how the hell did you get all the way here?" Carolyn asked.

"I'll tell that's later on." Vincent said sounding a tad bit sad. Carolyn pouted a bit but nodded.

"So one day when I was walking back home and upstairs to my apartment after being fired once again from a job someone was moving into the room next to mine." Vincent said a smile started to creep it's way on his face.

"Ah yes, Scott. He was very secretive about it but part of me knew." Carolyn chuckled softly.

"Yeah he moved in next to me in the complex. And well offered me a job at the original Freddy's as you probably know." Vincent said.

"That dreadful place. I told Scott he didn't need to but apparently his need to prove he could live on his own outweighed his judgement." Carolyn sighed.

"Hey he found me a job and I got to be around him, so I thank him for that much." Vincent chuckled. Carolyn chuckled along.

"Anyways one day when I was watching over a few of the kids who came in early after my night shift I noticed a kid sitting alone from the rest." Vincent said with a sigh.

"You always did seem to attract those kinds of kids." Carolyn chuckled. "But that was, what, thirty years ago? And yet you haven't aged a day."

"I'll get to that as well." Vincent said awkwardly. "But I went over and talked to him and found out that he was kinda being bullied by the other kids and mostly by a girl named Carolyn." Vincent sighed. Carolyn winced hearing her name associated with a bully.

"I tried to talk to her nicely only to be completely ignored. It got to me badly and I tried to stay calm only to have that fail till I could get away from her." Vincent sighed. "I swear she's the only kid to piss me off."

Carolyn gulped, not liking where this was going as she mentally prepared for the worst.

"Well when I was cooling off the boy that was being bullied came up to me and we talked a bit and I found out he liked her so I tried to help only to have that fail as well." Vincent grumbled. Carolyn frowned, but remained silent.

"One day I just kinda snapped seeing her hurt the boy even after admitting his feelings towards her and I threatened to kill them." Vincent said with what seemed to be regret. Carolyn was uncertain how to react to this, but nodded with sympathy.

"I was able to pull myself away from them going back to the back room to try and cool off. But I couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through my head as much as I tried to fight these kinds of thoughts. I was just so angry I went along with them." Vincent said resentfully.

"You killed them." Carolyn said shakily.

"All five of them. I lured them back into the room and killed them. I regret it but there's nothing I can do anymore about it." Vincent said sadly. Carolyn gulped, standing up and turning away from Vincent, looking like she didn't know whether to hug him or run away.

"I understand if you see me differently now Carolyn and I understand if you're scared. But if it helps to anyone I regret what i've done and I know just saying it won't help me out but I really am." Vincent sighed sadly

"You regret doing it or regret it being found out?" Carolyn sighed.

"Doing it. You and Scott are the only one's that know that I did such acts. Other than that everyone else thinks it was a co worker of mine, named Victor." Vincent sighed.

"You framed another person for what you did." Carolyn said, sounding disappointed.

"Yes. I know i'm a horrible person and I deserved what happened to me after it. I deserved everything, I won't say that I was innocent. I know i'm guilty that won't ever change. I just want to make it right again." Vincent said weakly.

"You're not a bad person." Carolyn said quietly.

"Then what am I? A monster, a psycho, a killer. I'm not the brother you once knew and loved." Vincent said shakily.

"You're a good person with some bad luck. A bad person would do everything in his power to cover it up, make people forget, and just try his hardest to make it all go away. You're trying to make things right. Something completely different." Carolyn said.

"But I did cover it up and I blamed someone else for what I did just so I could get away with it. I'm a killer, that's all i'll ever be." Vincent said quietly

"But you admit you did it, and want to make things right. A bad person would deny it at every turn and do everything to make it disappear. A bad person would stop at nothing to make sure nobody ever knew. And a bad person would have no regrets about it." Carolyn said, turning back to him.

Vincent looked at her. His face writhed with pain and tears had formed in his eyes just beginning to fall. Carolyn smiled back softly, walking over and wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What's the worst is that i'm the reason Scott was in the hospital the first time." Vincent whimpered. "I should have been at work. He shouldn't have been there."

"What happened? Scott didn't say a word about it, telling us some bullshit about how he was 'legally obligated' not to say" Carolyn said softly.

"I had slept through my alarm for work and Scott was filling in for me. H-h-he was stuffed into one of the damn suits. It should have been me not him damn it. It was me they wanted dead not him." Vincent said bitterly.

"But he lived, with some rather scarring memories and scars, but he lived." Carolyn said.

"Only to get that damn cough and I couldn't even go see him I couldn't do anything I was stuck." Vincent said sadly.

"Like he said, it was bound to happen someday. It just happened sooner rather than later." Carolyn said. "Stuck how?"

"After I framed Victor I went back to work and the kids ghost came for me. Chasing me back into the backroom." Vincent said shakily. Carolyn gave him a skeptical look at the mentioning of ghosts.

"Afraid I hid in one of the suits. The Spring Bonnie one in fact." Vincent said with a sigh. "Now that was my damn fault, Scott had even warned me about him and I still put it on."

"You were scared, you weren't thinking." Carolyn said gently.

"I either made too quick of movements or it was Carolyn pulling the lever but the springs went off in the suit." Vincent said sadly. Carolyn gasped as she noticed the wounds on him where the springs had gone off.

"And it killed me. Painfully. I was left in the backroom in the Spring Bonnie suit. And they sealed off the backroom. I was trapped away in a suit and locked away in a sealed off room. For thirty years." Vincent sighed. Carolyn went pale.

"B-b-b-but i'm talking to you right now. I can touch you." Carolyn whimpered.

"I can take a human like form and walk around outside of Spring Bonnie but only until Carolyn or one of the kids drags me back to him." Vincent said looking down. "I'm not really alive anymore, but I can't leave i'm stuck here until the kiddo's I killed say otherwise."

"S-s-so that means you're…." Carolyn gulped, looking like she didn't want to accept it.

"I'm dead Carolyn. What you see before you is a ghost. I'm sorry." Vincent said sadly looking away. He could hear Carolyn sniffling, and before he knew it she had collapsed to her knees and was crying.

"Please don't cry Carolyn." Vincent said getting out of the chair and kneeling down beside her.

"B-b-but I thought… I thought there was a chance you might be…" Carolyn sobbed, unable to finish her sentences. "You and Scott were my whole world. I thought if I could find you I could get some of that happiness back at least."

"You still have Scott jr and Vincent jr. You still have them you still have something to be happy about." Vincent said.

"But it's not the same. I wanted them to be around you two and grow up knowing you two. Originally I named them just to annoy Scott. But I suppose now he's the only part of Scott I have left." Carolyn sniffled.

"At least you have them, there already kinda like us. The only thing I have left of Scott is a recording and memories. At least I have been able to see my nephews and you again. And have an animatronic that I call a friend awkwardly enough. He's always there for me." Vincent said. "You have your friends, kids, and so much more."

"Yes but it's not the same as having you two." Carolyn sighed sadly. "I just can't believe all those years I spent looking for you were in vain."

"At least now someone knows that i'm dead. And hey they weren't in vain if you did find me even if it wasn't alive." Vincent said.

Carolyn sighed, still sniffling as she wiped her eyes. "I suppose you can't leave this place, can you?"

"Can't really leave unless I posses someone." Vincent sighed.

"In that case, as crazy as it may sound…" Carolyn gulped. "I'd be willing to... host you, to speak."

Vincent sighed a bit. "As happy as I am to hear that sis. I do have some other plans, but I promise when they're done i'll come visit." Vincent said standing up.

Carolyn nodded, standing. "I suppose i'll see you around then." She sighed, pulling Vincent into a hug.

"I suppose. Thanks for visiting sis. It was so good to see you again." Vincent said, hugging her back. Carolyn nodded before letting go and leaving the office.


End file.
